A Unknown Future
by SimGurl
Summary: After being chosen by Shinigami to change the future, Madara sets out on his second chance in life. This time around will be even harder than last time, now that he has an overly hyper descendant to care for and train.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know I should be updating my other story but the idea for this story came to my mind as I was working on the next chapter for Naruto's life, and I decided to start on this. Anyways I'm going to explain everything right now, but if I miss something or if you just have a question about it put it into your review and I will reply.

Ok in this I will be changing ages of people, and I will not be following canon. Naruto will not be stupid and weak, but he won't become godly powerful in over a night. His strength will increase as he ages. Another thing is I'm going to be changing his whole family line, like his mother will not be Kushina, but Mikoto. Minato will remain his father though, however he is going to be closely related to the Uchiha. Minato is going to be Madara's grandchild. All of this will be explained in the future chapters, but right now I'm not going to give everything away.

This is going to focus mainly on the fact that Madara is getting a second chance at life, and as a warning he will be OOC (I'll do my best to make him in character though), don't like don't read. He will however not have the rinnegan, but he will have his mangekyou sharigan. He is going to become Naruto's parent like figure, but he isn't going to be overly loving or anything. Hes going to react how I think he would in this situation. The Akatsuki will be involved in this, and their plans may change greatly once Pein finds out Tobi isn't Madara.

I'm also going to make the Namikaze a small clan that ended with Minato, also the Uchiha clan is still alive and will not be killed off. Well I think I've covered everything, if not feel free to ask questions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Madara observed the area around him. Everything was either broken, shattered, or burnt from his katon jutsu.

He began walking slowly back over to the body of the fool who thought he could try and control him after disturbing him from his eternal rest. He came to a halt about a foot away from the dead mangled body of who he first thought had been a women. A highly unattractive women at that.

Apparently the man had decided to revive him and then use him as a weapon for whenever he wished. At least thats what the man had told him as he bragged about his achievement. Once he had finished explaining the revival process and bragging, he began the second part of the jutsu that would remove his will to be able to control himself and turn him into a puppet of sorts.

Luckily for him something had gone wrong with the seals the man had placed onto him that enabled the second part of the jutsu to work. For a brief moment the man panicked, and Madara took this opportunity to attack the arrogant fool.

Now with that the man was dead though it was time that he found his way out of here and get to Konoha to start his mission. Thinking a back on everything that had happened, he still had a hard time believing that it wasn't all a dream.

_Flash Back ( Orochimaru's POV)_

_Orochimaru smirk down at the corpse that lay on the table in front of him. It had taken him many years to find the body of particular man, for one truly knew what happened to him on that fateful day at the Valley of the End. He had started his search of the missing body not long after he left the Akatsuki. _

_Now that he had the body he could try out his new jutsu that has far greater potential than the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. Unlike the Impure World Resurrection however you need the corpse of the one you were reviving then just some of the DNA of the person. This would be his first attempt at using the jutsu and the last time for many years until he could gain a new and strong body._

_With one last look at the corpse, he began the necessary hand seals._

_It took him two long days to do, but the jutsu had worked. Smirking he looked over the now alive and healthy looking Madara. His skin looked perfect and it had its natural color. His organs seemed to be working correctly as well, and his bones were just as strong as they were before Madara was killed._

_'Good, everything is as its suppose to be.' Orochimaru thought happily. Now that he had Madara at his disposal he could take his revenge on his sensei and the Leaf village._

_Knowing it would take awhile for Madara to awaken, he ordered a few of his subordinates to find cloths for Madara and to monitor him until he came back. With that he left and headed to his room to take care of personal matters._

_(Madara's POV)_

_When he opened his eyes he found he was sitting in a black void of nothingness. At least he was sure that his eyes were opened, though he could be wrong since he could move anything else. He couldn't sense anything either except for an odd tugging, which was what had woken him up._

_'Woken me up...?' Madara thought confused. 'I thought I was dead. If not is this a twisted dream? I'm sure though that I've never felt this tug of energy though in any other dream, so what the hell is going on!'_

_Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to try, he focus on opening his mouth. He felt a surge of happiness and relief when he could finally move something else._

"_Where am I?" Madara questioned to no one in a shaky voice. It felt like he hadn't talked in years._

"_Where do you think you are?" A calm low voice questioned back._

_Eyes widening in shock at being answered, Madara began looking around everywhere he could for the one who spoke._

"_You won't be able to find or see me unless I wish for you to." The voice spoke again after a moment, obviously amused._

_Now Madara felt anger creeping inside of him, if there was one thing he had most, it was being laughed at._

"_Who are you?" Madara demanded calmly, trying to keep his anger contained. At the moment he knew it would probably be best not to anger whoever this voice belong to._

_After several minutes of silence Madara went to ask his question again, but stopped when a figure appeared in front of him. A large and intimidating figure that belonged to Shinigami. Madara felt his mind go blank as he stared up at Death._

"_I have summoned you here for a reason." Shinigami stated, wanting to get to the point. "I have seen the future of your world, and I am not at all pleased with it. So I have decided to have it changed, by allowing you to be brought back."_

"_So I am dead?" Madara thought aloud. He was a bit shocked at the moment._

"_Only for the time being, however in a few minutes you will awaken in a lab where a man named Orochimaru revived you." Shinigami stated. "However before I allow you to awaken I'm going to give you a mission for you to complete while you are alive again. I will also explain what you cannot do in this second life, and I will warn you now that if you attempt to disobey me, it will result in a fate worse then death for you."_

"_Why me of all people?" Madara asked quietly. He was deeply confused on all of this. Why would Shinigami bring him back to fulfill this mission, he didn't exactly have the best of reputations and wasn't very liked. And who in their right mind would believe that he had been brought back from the dead because Shinigami had a mission for him._

"_I can sense your doubts but you will be the best to complete this mission. Now I will explain your mission." Shinigami continued. "This mission involves your daughter's grandchild, your great grandchild."_

_Madara eyes widened at this small piece of information. He couldn't believe that his daughter, who had still been a little girl the last time he had seen her, had already had a grandchild. Well it did give him an idea on how long he had been dead._

"_Now to make things short, your grandchild had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him by your daughter grandson, Minato Namikaze, who was at the time the Yodaime of Konohagakure. Sealing the Kyuubi into his own child resulted in your grandchild's death, which left the child orphaned since the boy's mother could not take the child in."_

"_Why couldn't she take her own child in!" Madara demanded angrily. What mother wouldn't claim their own child. "Its not because of that damn fox is it!"_

"_You see the child's mother was already married to your brother Izuna's grandchild Fugaku, who was the leader of the Uchiha clan at the time. I'm sure that you have realized that your daughter's line had been moved out of the Uchiha clan and into the Namikaze clan. So not only would she had gotten into trouble for conceiving a child with another man when she was married, the clan would have had the child killed for not being a full Uchiha."_

"_Wouldn't they still figure it out though? The child must have had some type of resemblance to the clan?" Madara questioned, confused. _

"_The child's father placed a seal onto the child that would hide any physical feature of the Uchiha. The boy actually looked quite a bit like you. A similar face shape, hair color, skin tone, but he had blue __eyes. All that was changed though and made to look exactly like his father's; tan skin, blond hair, and a rounder face." Shinigami explained._

_Madara was actually slightly amused by all of this. The clan didn't even have an idea that they had possibly one of the strongest Uchiha living right under their nose. It did upset him though that the child was orphaned because of his grandchild's stupidity, he could only image what the poor kids life has had to be like._

"_Whats the child's name?" Madara asked after processing everything._

"_His birth name is Naruto Namikaze, but the current Hokage changed it to Naruto Uzumaki. That was the last name of your grandchild's wife." Shinigami informed patiently. He wanted to get the important family history of the boy done so it would be easier for the human before him to do his mission._

_'So my grandchild was also married at the time. How disgraceful.' Madara thought disgusted. He had expected better from his family._

"_Now this will be the last bit of information I will give you, then I will explain your mission. You are to remain silent as I explain." Shinigami stated, and waited for Madara to nod his understanding before continuing._

"_The Senju clan, Namikaze clan, and the Uzumaki clan have all died out except for a few that are left. Thats all the information I will give to you."_

"_Your mission is to find your great grandchild and tell him of his origins to the Uchiha clan. You will also train him to be as powerful as you were in your life, so that one day he can kill a man who calls himself Tobi. Tobi will someday go after Naruto to extract the Kyuubi from him so he can complete his goals. You however may only help your great grandchild with this, you may not kill Tobi yourself._

"_Also during this time you must make yourself a new reputation, and you must tell the truth on all the events that are unknown to what truly happened." Shinigami explained, and paused for a moment to allow the Uchiha time to process everything._

"_Now onto what you may not do in this second life. You may never become the leader of an already existing leadership. Which means you cannot ever become Hokage, a leader of any village, or once again become the leader of the Uchiha clan. Though you may not become a leader again, you can influence them all you wish. Your knowledge will be helpful to many. Your power though will be half of what it was before."_

_Madara found it odd that he was not angry with these demands. Truthfully he couldn't care less about the Uchiha clan, but he had wanted to become Hokage. Now though it seemed that it would be a bother to become so when he had a child to prepare for the future. Running a village would only get in the way of things._

" _It is time that you awaken to your new life though, but before you go be warned there will be many who wish to kill Naruto, and you for raising him." Was the last thing Madara heard before the tug he had felt before it sucked him away._

_(End of Flashback)_

Shortly after that he had woken up to Orochimaru, and he killed the man and his subordinates. He couldn't sense anyone else inside the building so he figured they were all dead.

With one last glance around the room, Madara then went in search for the way out. The entire place wasn't to big, but it was a maze of hall ways so it took him about an hour to get to the exit.

He was happy to be outside finally. It had been very dim inside and it stunk from the corpses, which made it hard to breath in side the small rooms. The air outside though carried fresh and the sweet smells from flowers.

'It must be early spring.' Madara thought offhandedly as he close his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being alive once again.

Now that he was relaxed he could feel exhaustion threating to over take him. Opening his eyes again he took a quick look at the moon, then went to find a place to hide himself so he could rest.

Tomorrow he would he would make his way to Konoha.

Author's Note: So what did you guys think of it. I personally like the idea of it, its something a bit different, and it was fun to write. Madara will be a bit hard to keep in character so like I said he will probably be OOC.

I do have questions for you guys though. Like do you want Madara to stay single, and if not who would you like him to be with. Also how do you want Madara to act with Naruto, I mean he isn't the most loving of people but I don't want to make him to much of an ass to Naruto.

Well thats all, so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok this is important, I forgot to add this last chapter but in this Madara didn't use the Kyuubi against Hashirama it was someone else, and wasn't killed by him either. Hashirama however did witness his death, and saw the one who did kill him. It'll all be explained in more detail in future chapters, and this one. The entire truth on his death won't be revealed until later, like the identity who did it. Ok thats all please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Madara grumbled as he got up from his spot on the tree branch. He never did like mornings, and that would never change.

Once on the ground he stretched tiredly, then began his search for a river or spring. It was still dark, about an hour before sunrise, so he wasn't in any rush to get to Konoha. As he walked his thoughts drifted on to what happened only a few hours ago.

He could still remember the conversation he had with Shinigami clearly, but only the truly important parts of, like the information on his grandchildren and and the mission he was assigned. Speaking of his great grandchild, he wondered what the boy was like, and how old he is. Hopefully he wasn't crazy or distant like most other jinchuuriki.

He was worried about how he was going to explain his revival and mission to the Hokage. He doubted that anyone would believe that, and he would most likely be killed after being interrogated. Or even worse experimented on. He shuddered at the thought.

A few minutes later he found a small stream, and was ready to make his way to Konoha about any hour later. He had a small problem to fix before he could leave though, which was finding out where he was so he knew which way to go to get to Konoha. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding a area close by that had a large group of chakra, which would signify a village of some sort would be close by.

Surprisingly there was a very large group of chakra not to far from where he was, but it was faint, like as if someone had a barrier around the area.

'Its most likely a shinobi village. Konoha had a similar type of barrier place around it.' Madara thought absentmindedly, and made him a little more alert on his surroundings. It wouldn't be good to be caught another village since he really didn't have any weapons to defend himself. Not to mention his chakra was already low from the fight before, and now he didn't have the power he used to which was going to set him back quite a bit.

As he was going over his new weaknesses an idea struck him. Maybe thats how he could convince them he was harmless to them now. He didn't have the power to take out the village anymore, so they wouldn't have to worry about that. Besides he also had his eternal mangekyou sharigan which would allow him to control the Kyuubi inside his grandchild and make sure it couldn't attack the village. He had no wish to destroy Konoha anyways, in fact if he was correct he was here to prevent that Tobi fellow from doing anything to it.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he cautiously started walking east towards the village he sensed. Hopefully he would run into any trouble on his way there, he wasn't in the mood to deal with trouble.

He watched the sun rise higher in the sky as he walked. Watching the sunrise was always one of his favorite things to do since he was a child. It gave him a calm feeling, and it helped him clear his thoughts. It was also a time in the day that used to be able to spend with his brother, for Izuna had loved watching the sunrise as well.

It always depressed him a bit when he thought of his younger brother. They had been very close, and despite popular belief he would never hurt his brother. Even when Izuna had told people he had willingly given his eyes to him no one had believed them, except for one, Hashirama.

He could feel hurt and anger begin to seep inside of him as he thought about his old friend. Hashirama had been one of the few people he had trusted, and his only friend. He still felt betrayed by the man, but now that he was calm and thinking rationally until like all those years ago, he could understand Hashirama's choices a bit better now. That didn't mean he liked them any better though.

He could really hold a grudge on him though. Hashirama had tried to help him when he had been attacked by his killer.

'Wait a minute.' Madara thought as realization dawned on him, and stopped walking. 'My killer... who was... who the hell killed me!'

He couldn't believe that this hadn't crossed his mind earlier. Desperately he tried remembering what happened all those years ago, but found that a lot of it was clouded as if someone had taken out parts of the memory.

All he could remember was walking out of the village and going to a cliff that down to a river, then getting attacked by a man that was at least his age maybe a tad bit younger. He had been an equal match in power, and he had also had the same sharigan. The last bit he could remember was Hashirama coming to his aid, him turning to looked at Hashirama, then blinding pain and the feeling of being in water. After that everything went black, and the next thing he knew he was talking with Shinigami.

He was going to have all kinds of problems if Hashirama didn't explain what happened that day in detail. He had no idea what the unknown man could have done after killing him, and he realized that he could very well be blamed for anything that happened.

He would have to find a Yamanaka and ask them to go through his memories. Then at least he could have some back up in case Hashirama didn't say anything. He couldn't see why he wouldn't say anything, but you never know.

Sighing heavily, he began walking again. 'Could this Tobi have something to do with my death?' Madara thought curiously. There had to be another reason for Shinigami to have chosen him besides for training his grandchild, so could this be it? Was Tobi the reason for death, and was that why he couldn't be the one to kill the man?

"So many questions, and no damn answers." Madara grumbled to himself irritably. He wasn't going to dwell on it at the moment though. He would get his answers one way or another later.

What he should be worrying about right now is getting to Konoha, and to start preparing his explanation on how exactly he was alive. With one last glance to the sun, that was now high in the sky, he quickened his pace.

_-Konoha-_

Mikoto walked threw the market at a leisurely pace. It was a nice day so she decided that it wouldn't hurt to go to the villages market to get the items that she needed for dinner instead of going to the one in the Uchiha compound. There was also another reason she came out today and see was trying to see if he was anywhere around, but she didn't see him.

Out of the corner of her eye however she saw her eldest son walking towards. She turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Hello honey, is something wrong?" Mikoto asked once Itachi was in front of her. He usually didn't come to see her when she was out unless something happened at home. She hoped he wasn't here because Fugaku tried cooking again. It had been an uncharacteristically sweet thing from him to make them dinner, but he nearly burnt the house down.

"Nothings wrong this time." He quickly assured her. "I have the day off and I don't want to stay in the compound so I came to see what you were doing." Itachi stated. In truth he just wanted to spend time with, his mom was always nice to be around. He was definitely a mamma's boy but he would never admit to it.

Mikoto's smile widened at his answer. "I'm not doing anything interesting, just shopping for tonights dinner." She informed, and beckoned for him to follow her as she started walking. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." Itachi replied as he glanced at the shopping list in his mother's hand. It seemed she didn't need much today.

"Wheres Sasuke?" Mikoto questioned as she and Itachi walked. It was rare to see Itachi away from his little brother. After Sasuke turned six not to long ago he usually pestered Itachi to train him so he would be ready for the academy next year.

"Hes at the training ground with Shiusi." Itachi said, looking over at his mom. "He had nothing better to do today so he said he wouldn't mind training him today."

Mikoto raised a worried eyebrow. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shiusi, it was just that he at times wasn't always the best influence for children. He tended to let his hormones take control most of the time.

"Don't worry he knows not to say anything bad in front of Sasuke." Itachi quickly said when he saw his mother's look. His cousin may be a bit (okay a lot) of a pervert but he wasn't that stupid.

Before she could reply to Itachi, she saw who she was looking for earlier. Accidentally ignoring her eldest, she kept her attention and sight on the little blond boy, her youngest. No one knew that was her son except for Itachi and the Hokage, but not even the boy knew he had family.

Itachi sadly watched his mother discreetly follow his baby brother. He knew how much it hurt her not to be able to talk to Naruto, but if anyone else found out that he was her son she and Naruto would be in danger. He personally had no problem with the fact his mother had an affair with another man, his father was a cruel man who he thought didn't deserve his mother. It just saddened him that his brother was all alone, and that was the only thing he blamed her for.

He had been five when found out that Naruto wasn't his father's child. It had been an accident, but he over heard her crying one night when his father was gone.

_(Flash back)_

_Itachi sleepily walked out of his room and into the living to see what the noise that had woken him up was. He was surprised to see his mother sitting in the arm chair with one hand over her eyes sobbing, while she held her stomach._

_'Why is mom crying? Is something wrong with the baby?' Itachi thought worriedly. They had just found out today that she was pregnant again, so wasn't she suppose to be happy? He remained quiet though and strained his ears to listen when he heard her mumbling._

"_What am I-sob- going to-sob- do?" Mikoto cried, her words broken by hard sobs. "I can't tell Fugaku or he'll-sob- kill the baby and me."_

_Itachi's eyes widened at what he heard. Why would father kill them? _

"_Mom what happened? Why is dad would dad hurt you two?" Itachi questioned, scared. "Whats wrong with the baby?"_

_Mikoto froze when she heard Itachi's voice. This wasn't good. "Itachi what are you doing out of bed?" Mikoto asked, trying to sound stern._

"_I woke up from a lot noise in here, and I found you crying." Itachi informed, as he crawled into her lap so he could see her face better. He didn't like the sad look he saw in her usually happy eyes._

_Now Mikoto knew she had a very big problem here. Itachi was much smarter then kids his age were, and would not let it go until he found out exactly what the problem was. He could usually tell when someone was lying, so that was out of the question._

_Mikoto sighed and wiped her eyes. "Don't worry about it Itachi, everything is fine. Go back to bed." Mikoto ordered._

_Stubbornly, Itachi stayed on his spot on her lap. He wasn't leaving until he got the answers he wanted, or at least until she carried him back to his room, but if that happened he would just follow her back out._

_Mikoto sighed again, and mentally cursed her son's stubbornness. She knew she could trust Itachi with this secret, but she didn't want him to hate her. "Itachi, I'll tell you whats wrong, but only if you promise to never ever tell anyone." She finally said after a few minutes of debating her choices._

"_I promise I won't ever tell anyone." Itachi agreed seriously, much to serious for a boy his age._

_Mikoto felt like her heart jumped into her throat as he prepared herself to tell her secret to her son. "You see Itachi, I did something bad not to long ago when I was sad." Mikoto began, trying to ignore her son's surprised expression. "Since I did that bad thing that means your new brother or sister isn't __your full sibling."_

_Itachi was confused,what did she mean. "Does this mean I won't have another sibling?" Itachi questioned sadly._

"_No Itachi, it just means that he or she will be your half brother or half sister. This isn't your father's child." Mikoto explained, trying not to cry again. She didn't know how she was going to tell poor Minato this._

_Now it made more since for Itachi. He didn't know how it happened but he did know people could have a baby with someone else, and he also knew that his clan didn't take kindly to people of the clan or outside of the clan who did this. His poor mom, she was going to be in a lot of trouble._

"_So dad doesn't know?" Itachi stated more than questioned. _

_She shook her head sadly. "No."_

"_What are you going to do?" Itachi questioned after a few moments of silence._

"_I'm going to do what I can do, love and protect this baby to the best of my abilities, just like I do for you and Sasuke." Mikoto answered, giving him a sad smile._

_Itachi looked away from her as he thought deeply over her answer. A few minutes later he came to a decision, and looked up at her seriously. "I'll protect the baby too."_

_(End of flashback)_

Itachi kept his word too. Anyone who hurt his baby brother came to regret it, he made sure of it. He and his mother were the ones who secretly made sure Naruto always had food and clothing. Itachi shook his head from his thoughts and hurried after his mother, who was walking away.

Mikoto always did her best to keep an eye on her trouble making son when she saw him out in the market. There were so many people here that hated the 'demon' and would do something on 'accident' that would get her poor boy hurt. She was usually able to prevent it from happening though.

He was much of a prankster yet but he was slowly getting there, much to her and the Hokage dismay. Since the Hokage knew he was her son he had no problem with letting her provide Naruto with things he needed. He knew she wouldn't ever hurt her child.

She pretended to be looking at the different items for sale with Itachi while they both tried to keep an eye on the surprisingly fast child. It seem that he was trying to find some food to buy, which made her frown.

'I just got him food, did something happen.' Mikoto thought worriedly. She noted that he did look a bit banged up now that she was closer. When she found who did it, they were dead men.

"Itachi could you go and check to see what happened to the food I got him. I think someone may have broken into his apartment again." Mikoto asked her son quietly. Itachi nodded slightly and left to do as she asked.

Once he was out of others sighed he took off towards his brother's apartment, he was careful not to be seen though. Once there he quietly slipped in threw the window and looked around. He could see that Naruto had indeed been robbed. His tiny apartment was thrashed, showing that whoever robbed him took the time to ruin whatever Naruto had.

Itachi quickly fixed what he could up in the apartment then left to go and inform his mother of what he had seen. When he was nearing the market he slowed his pace to a quick walk and began searching for his mom.

He was slightly surprised to see what was going on when he got to the market though. A few the higher rank shinobi there were quickly heading towards the gate, while the other talked in groups. He heard someone saying something about an Uchiha as they ran by.

_-Back with Madara at the front gates-_

Madara was quite surprised when he found out that the place he had been trying to locate turned out to be the place he needed to be. He definitely wasn't complaining though. As he walked closer though the guards who were supposed to be you know guarding, still hadn't noticed him walking up and were continuing whatever they were doing.

He was now about half way away from the gate, in clear sight, and they still hadn't noticed him. What happened to the security here? It was amazing stupid of them. Finally when he was about two feet from them they finally noticed him.

The four jounin jumped when they saw Madara standing there, then attempted to look intimidating. "Stop where you are and state your business." Jounin number one stated.

"I'm not here to do you any harm, I just want to talk to the Hokage." Madara said, and showed them that he didn't have any weapons on him.

"Hey isn't that an Uchiha." Madara heard jounin number three whisper to jounin number two.

Jounin number two nodded. "Ya I think so, but I don't remember ever seeing him. I'm going to call the others in case this is a trap."

Well it seemed that they didn't recognize who he was exactly but they did know he was Uchiha.

"May I speak to the Hokage?" Madara questioned again impatiently.

"Who are you?" Jounin number one demanded, ignoring Madara's question.

Madara debated if he should give them his real name or not. They would find out eventually so he didn't see the point in lying to them. "Madara Uchiha." He replied bluntly.

The four Jounin stared in shock. "You mean like the founder Uchiha Madara." Jounin number four questioned shocked.

Before Madara could reply an ANBU appeared and walked up to him. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you Madara-sama, please follow me." The ANBU stated and began leading Madara to the Hokage tower.

Madara took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.

Author's Note: First off I want to thank everyone who review, I'm glade this interest you guys and I hope you like this chapter.

Theres something I would like to go over though. Like I said in the top author note Madara didn't try and kill Hashirama, he was just leaving and Hashirama was going after him to bring him back. Madara isn't going to be evil like he is in canon, but he still goes with the attack first talk later action. I will be changing this as the story goes, simply because I'm not a fan of following the canon, but I'll say when I do.

Alright I've for you guys again, do you want Itachi and Mikoto to get close to Naruto or do you want them to stay his unknown protectors?

Until next chapter, bye! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know I just posted a chapter but I finished this way earlier than excepted, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Madara outwardly was calm and looked confidant as he followed the ANBU through the tower and to the Hokage's office, however inwardly he was panicking a bit. It had been years since he was alive and from what he had seen so far a lot had changed, and the change scared him a bit. He had no idea how to interact with people now and he was sure he was going to offend the Hokage by accident.

A little more quickly than he would have liked, they were finally at the Hokage's office. He watched the ANBU knock on the door, then followed the masked man into the office when they were given permission to enter.

He observed the office as he walked in. Not much had changed, a least nothing drastic like the village. The last thing his eyes fell on though was the pictures of all the Hokages. He recognized all of them except for the fourth.

'My grandchild.' Madara thought a bit in shock. It hadn't really hit him yet that he was a grandfather, but seeing proof right in front of him was like a slap in the face. He could see the faint resemblance the young blond man had to his daughter, who had looked more like her mother than him.

Sarutobi observed the man in front of him with amusement, shock, and a tad bit of happiness. He was one of the few people alive who new that Madara had been Minato's grandfather, and by the reaction the man in front of him had to seeing the picture of Minato he had no doubt that this was truly Madara Uchiha. He would give the man a few more test before saying he did believe him though.

"I see you know of your grandchild." Sarutobi commented, gaining Madara's attention.

Madara jumped slightly when a voice snapped him out of his shock. He turned to face the owner of the voice and was once again shocked.

"Hiruzen? Is that really you?" Madara asked in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be the little boy that Tobirama trained. He knew he was a bit out of character but all of this was mind blowing. It was all truly being to sink in now, and it was making him a bit light headed. He was however not appreciating the overly amused look he was getting from Hiruzen.

"I suppose you want to know if I'm really Madara, and if so how I came back." Madara stated calmly after getting over his shock. He watched the old Hokage walk over to his desk and sit down, then sat down himself after Sarutobi gestured for him to take a seat. They sat in silence until Sarutobi decided to speak.

"Your correct, I do want to know if your telling the truth. Know this though if your lying about being Madara, my sensei's brother's close friend, I will kill you without hesitation. I will give you one chance, your only chance, to say you are lying for after this you will have no chance of walking out of here alive." Sarutobi stated menacingly, sending his killing intent towards Madara. He may be old now, but he was still very much dangerous.

Madara was impressed by Tobirama's student, he had become a deadly shinobi from what he could tell. He was also thanking his lucky stars that someone who knew him when he was alive the first time was still alive themselves.

"I can assure you that I do not lie, and as unbelievable as the story is, I can tell you how and for what reason I was brought back to life." Madara said, not fazed in the slightest by the deadly intent coming from the man in front of him.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Can you tell me how you truly died though? Its easy to come up with a story for you resurrection, but you will not be able to lie to me about the death of Madara Uchiha, for I know the truth. The Shodai Hokage also had it documented in case someone such as yourself came around." Sarutobi said, and was surprised when the man in front of him relax as if relieved. He thought that he would actually get nervous with that said.

Madara was a happy Uchiha at that moment. He had been afraid that Hashirama didn't say anything on how he died, but it seems Hashirama was prepared for everything. It was a relief for him that he had something to back up his words.

"Yes, I can tell you all that I remember from that day. I won't lie though, I do have trouble remembering everything. I think my memory was tampered with when I was brought back, but what I do remember is the most important things of what happened that day." Madara replied, a bit more a ease.

Sarutobi frowned. "Go on." He said and gestured for his to do so. This was becoming interesting, and he felt no deceit coming from him.

Madara took a deep breath. "I remember leaving the village in anger after finding out who Hashirama had declared his successor. This is where my memory skips first, now I'm at the cliff that looms over the river, and I get attacked by a unknown man. The man seemed to be almost equal to me in power, and had the same sharigan as me." Madara said, trying to focus on the memory that felt like it had just happened day before yesterday.

"My memory skips again here, now we have both been fighting for sometime, and by this time Hashirama is coming add me when he sees that I've been attack. It skips again, so now I can remember hearing Hashirama coming towards me and my attacker has now noticed him as well. I made the stupid decision to turn towards Hashirama and turned my back my attacker, who this time to make him move to land a fatal blow."

"After that all I remember is pain, the feeling of water, then darkness." Madara finished his retailing of his death.

Sarutobi was surprised by the long explanation that sound almost like what Hashirama-sensei had told him. If he had any doubts about him being Madara before, he certainly wouldn't now.

"Its good to see you again Madara-sama." Sarutobi said smiling and stopping his killing intent towards Madara. "I didn't doubt you when you first came in, but I had to make sure that it was you."

Madara's eyes widened slightly. "That was rather quick of you believe me. I hope you aren't like that with everyone, if so you need to be more careful." Madara scolded lightly, but was relieve that he was believed.

Sarutobi simply laughed lightly at get scolded by the man he had once also looked up to as a child. "I don't usually trust easily, time as taught me not to, but I've watched your reactions to things and your actions have showed that your being truthful on who you say you are. Besides I would be able to tell if you had been lying or not, and trust me you would already be dead if I thought you had been at any time." Sarutobi said cheerfully.

"If you say so." Madara stated not completely buying it, but decided not to argue.

"Now I would ask you to tell me how your whole revival process but I think it would be best for me to get the council here so you don't have to repeat your story over and over." Sarutobi stated, then call for his secretary.

His secretary quickly ran in to see what he needed. "Yes Hokage-sama?" She asked, paying close attention to what he was about to say.

"Get the council here as quickly as you can, and tell them that I have Madara Uchiha here. He has something to say." Sarutobi ordered kindly.

His secretary gasped in shock and looked at Madara. "Right away Hokage-sama." She said, then scurried off to get the council.

"I'm going to be getting a lot of looks like that aren't I?" Madara asked mostly to himself, amused. She had made the same shocked look as those four Jounin earlier. Speaking of which...

He turned to fully face Sarutobi. "Your security is terrible." He informed bluntly.

Sarutobi blinked. "Excuse me?" He question confused.

"When I was walking towards the gate your guards didn't seem to understand fully that guarding involved them paying attention to their surroundings. I had to get two feet away from them to get their attention. I could have killed them if I had wanted to." Madara ranted. Something needed to be done about that, for no village he helped create would have incapable shinobi.

Hiruzen merely sighed tiredly. He had enough people who enjoyed nagging him, but it seems Kami decided he needed another. "I'll take care of that right away after we deal with the council Madara-sama." He said in hopes that would shut Madara up.

Madara gave him a look. "You know I'm right." Madara said crankily.

'Yep this was Madara alright, no doubt about it.' Sarutobi thought as he chuckled. "Are you prepared to deal with the council?" He asked, changing the subject.

Madara sighed. "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I thought I was ready earlier for all this, but its been more than I had expected. It felt like I had been slapped earlier when I saw my grandchild's picture." Madara replied honestly.

Sarutobi smiled as him sympathetically, he couldn't even guess what this must be like for the prideful Uchiha. "You know your grandchild was a hero. He died honorably, he saved his people." He said after a moment of silence.

"Yes he was." Madara agreed. "But he was also a fool. He made a very big mistake, one that could have gotten his son killed if someone had found out about his dirty secret."

Sarutobi winced. "So you also know of that?" He questioned sadly. Poor little Naruto, he didn't deserve to be treated as he was.

"I was told a lot about them." Madara informed. "My great grandchild is actually why I'm here."

"Oh? wh-" Sarutobi began asking but was interrupted by the council members walking in.

They both watched as Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Fugaku, Hiashi, Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, and Shibi walked into the room and went to their respective seats. Once they all were seated, they observed the man that claimed to be Madara.

Fugaku couldn't believe his eyes, just ten feet away from him was one of the strongest Uchiha to have ever lived. He was not happy about this. If this truly was Uchiha Madara his position as clan leader was in danger.

Hiashi also wasn't happy about this, but for different reasons. For one he didn't believe that this man in front of him was the 'legendary' Uchiha. If this man was him though it just meant another stuck up Uchiha was in the village. Not to mention this man could very well be a big threat to the village.

Shibi, Choza, Inoichi, and Tsume however didn't really care that the Uchiha was alive, they just wanted to know how he was alive. They also wanted to know why Madara was back at the village after leaving all those years.

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu however were not please at all and didn't believe for a second that this man in front of him was how he said he was. Danzo was going to make sure their thoughts were known as well.

"Hiruzen don't tell me you actually think that this is Madara Uchiha? There is no way he could have lived over all those years. Besides the age of his body shows that hes lying." Danzo said, glaring at Madara, who glared right back at him.

"I do believe that he is Madara." Sarutobi confirmed. "I tested to make sure he was telling the truth about himself before summoning all of you here. He did not lie once when he told me of the day of his death. Everything he said about what happened the day of his death was exactly as Hashirama-sensei had told us. Also he was apparently revived not to long ago, but I had him wait for all of you before telling me this part of his story."

"Hokage-sama, if you wouldn't mind I would like to here about what happened that day. No one was ever told what had actually happened that day." Shikaku requested polity.

Sarutobi nodded and turned his attention back to Madara. "Would you please retail what happened?"

"Very well." Madara said, then began his story of that day. All in all it took about twenty minutes to retell the story. Surprisingly no one interrupted him while he spoke to question him.

Inoichi frowned as he thought over what Madara said about the skipped parts of his memory. It sounded like someone was blocking or removed parts of his memory. "How did you get revived, and who did it? That could help me figure out what happened to your memory." Inoichi said, surprising the people in the room a bit. They didn't think he would want to help the Uchiha.

Madara took a deep breath. "This is going to be a very long story, and its going to sound very untrue, though its not. I'm going to tell you exactly all that I experienced, and while I do so I request you all remain silent until I finish." Madara said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to stay quiet, though some did it grudgingly. Once they all agreed Madara began his story.

"The first that happened was I woke up in pure darkness, and thats all that was around me. I remember not being able to move at all until Shinigami appeared." Madara explained, watching their reactions carefully.

Koharu along with everyone else felt their eyes widen in shock. 'Thats in possible!' Koharu thought shaking her head in disbelief. Everyone remained quiet though.

"I only remember the most important parts of what he told me, like why he was allowing me to be revived. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with something about the future of this world, and decided I was the best choice to fix it." Madara continued. "I'm also suppose to warn all about a man that calls himself Tobi."

"Tobi?" Tsume questioned unable to remain quiet.

Madara shrugged. "Thats what he had called the man. I think he may have something to do with my death though."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes in though. "Do you think hes the one who murdered you?" He questioned seriously.

"Possibly, though Shinigami said I'm not allowed to kill him, but I'm supposed to help the one that will kill him." Madara replied. "If hes not the one who killed me I suspect he has something to do with the one who did."

"This sounds like we could have a big problem in the future. We should start preparing for anything." Homura said, worried for the village. If Madara was telling the truth about the Shinigami warning them about this man, then they shouldn't take him lightly.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement with his old friends statement. "Lets speak of what to do later. For now lets let Madara finish his story." He stated.

"As I was saying, there is one more reason why I'm here, but I'll tell you one I finish the story. Hes the main reason why I'm here." Madara said, enjoying leaving them in suspense.

'Who could he be talking about?' Fugaku wondered curiously. He had a bad feeling about whoever he was speaking about.

'I wonder if hes talking about Naruto.' Shikaku thought just as curiously. No one knew that he knew about Naruto's heritage. Truthfully he figured it all out on his own, which really wasn't that hard to do. He saw how protective Mikoto was of the little boy and he had followed her one day when she was bring the boy food. The child's father was a bit obvious as well, the boy looked exactly like the fourth Hokage. He had also taken the time to do some research on the boy parents as well. It was a surprise that Minato had Uchiha blood in him.

"The last thing Shinigami said to me was that I can never be a leader of any clan, or village. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. And I have no wish to find out what the punishment for disobeying that rule either. He did say though that I can help other leaders though." Madara continued.

"After he finished speaking with me I woke up in a lab of some sort. The man who revived me was there when I woke up as well." Madara said, holding a shutter back as he pictured the creepy man. "I think his name was Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi exclaimed in shock. "Do you have any type of seal on you, and what did he want you for!"

Madara, along with the others jumped slightly at the outburst. "Apparently he wanted to control me for his plans. When he went to activate whatever the jutsu was that would control me the seals he had placed on my body shattered, they no longer on me which caused him to panic. I checked after killing him, and nothing was on me." Madara answered calmly. He was getting sick of being interrupted.

Everyone stared at him in shock. "You killed him?" Sarutobi asked. His student was finally dead. He wonder what his other students would say when they found out.

Madara nodded. "I left him in ashes. He was harder to kill then I expected, but he didn't seem to be in full strength either. I don't think he was prepared for me."

"Do you know where the lab you were at is?" Homura questioned hopefully. He was happy about the good news of the traitor Orochimaru was finally dead. It seemed Madara being revived came in useful.

"Its west of here. Its built into a mountain, I'm sure you won't miss it." Madara answered. It seems that it was a good thing to get ride of the snake user.

"I'll send a group right away to search for it, and to get any information they can." Danzo said, and call one of his ROOT members. Ten minutes later a group was gathered and sent off to search for the lab.

"Who was Orochimaru?" Madara asked, curious about what all the fuss over him was.

Sarutobi sighed. "I'll you later, for now though please continue what you were saying earlier."

Madara nodded. "Very well, however there isn't anything much left to tell. After killing the rest of everyone who was after me I began searching for Konoha. Now here I am."

Everyone remained silent as they pondered what they had been told. The story was a bit outlandish but odder things have happened in the shinobi world. Every now wanted to know who Madara was mainly here for.

"Well I'm exactly sure whats blocking your memory. It could have been Shinigami's doing, and it could also be because of the seals Orochimaru put on you. I doubt that its the latter though, for as you said the seals are no longer on you." Inoichi said, coming to a conclusion. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to see if I unblock you memories later."

"I wouldn't mind at all. I was going to ask if someone could have tried that. I don't like not being able to remember everything." Madara answered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you said earlier that there was someone that was the main reason you were here for, so who is it." Choza asked, not wanting to wait anymore.

"I wish to know as well." Danzo agreed, looking at Madara with narrowed eyes.

Madara smirked. "It has to do with my family."

"You will have nothing to do with the Uchiha clan traitor!" Fugaku snarled, glaring at Madara with his sharigan.

Madara activated his own sharigan, and looked to Fugaku, his smirk still in place. "I didn't say anything about the clan. My daughter married outside of the clan so her child isn't considered Uchiha." Madara informed.

"Uchiha-san, sit down and listen to what he has to say." Shibi ordered calmly to Fugaku.

"As I was saying, I here for my great grandchild. I'm sure you've all seen him around." Madara stated, watching everyones expressions. The only ones who didn't look confused was Hiruzen, and the Nara surprisingly. It seems that no one bothered to tell Danzo, although you'd think he would have figured it out.

"I found out from Shinigami that his appearance is blocked by a seal so he would be protected from the Uchiha clan." Madara continued.

"Why would he need to be protected from your clan?" Hiashi questioned. He never would understand the workings of the Uchiha.

"Well my grandchild who was of the Namikaze clan decided to breed with another Uchiha which gave the boy Uchiha features. Since it was out of wedlock the Uchiha would try to get ride of the child." Madara explained.

"The only Namikaze left in the village was... so you mean.. the fourth was your grandchild." Homura stated, looking at Madara with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Fugaku exploded angrily, and leaped at Madara to attack. Before Fugaku could get near him though, Shikaku had caught him in his shadow jutsu. Madara simpily stared at Fugaku unimpressed.

"Fugaku if you cannot control your self I will have you escorted out." Sarutobi threatened, done with Fugaku's dramatics.

Shikaku released Fugaku once the man calmed down. With a deep breath Fugaku calmly as he could, sat down and waited for Madara to continue.

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were all just as shock as Fugaku, and if they were correct on what Madara was insinuating, then he was wanting the demon brat. There was no way in hell that Danzo would tolerate Madara getting the demon.

"The Yondaime had a child?" Inoichi asked surprised. Sure it was a shock that the Yondaime was related to Madara, but on one knew he had a child, or well at least he didn't.

Shikaku nodded. "The child looks just like him too." He said in an figure it out already voice. The council members looked among themselves to see if anyone knew who Shikaku was talking about.

"Since hes orphaned I would like to adopt him. I am his grandfather after all." Madara said, ignoring Danzo's look of fury. It would seem that Danzo was one of those who didn't like his little grandchild much.

"Theres no way you can adopt the demon brat!" Danzo snapped, then froze realizing him big mistake.

Sarutobi wanted to strangle Danzo so badly at that moment. He knew was going to have to tell the council of Naruto, but he had wanted to do it in a better, more calm fashion.

"You mean that the jinchuuriki is our heroes child!" Tsume exclaimed in rage and shock. Now she at first had want the kid to be killed, but that was because of the demon inside of him, but she didn't think that the boy deserved to be treated as he did by the village. Finding out that he was the Yondaime's child made her feel bad for ever wanting to kill him.

Shibi really didn't care that the child held the Kyuubi, in his opinion the boy was just as much of a hero as his father had been. He and many of his clan knew what it was like to be hated for what was inside of them.

Inoichi, Shukaku, and Choza didn't hate the boy, but they didn't really anything to do with the boy. He wasn't a bad kid so they didn't have any complaints about him. This was a shock to Inoichi and Choza, and it made them feel a bit bad that they didn't do more for their Hokage's child.

"Yes Naruto is the Yondaime's child, and the great grandchild of Madara." Sarutobi confirmed. "I'll get you the adoption papers. Does anyone have objections to Madara adopting his grandchild?"

Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and Fugaku raised their hands, but Shibi, Shukaku, Inoichi, Tsume, Choza, and surprisingly Hiashi kept their hands down. Sarutobi figure it was because Hiashi enjoyed pissing Fugaku off that he didn't raise his hand.

"I'm not objecting to Madara-sama raising the boy, but I do have a request." Shibi said, gaining everyones attention.

"Whats your request?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"I suspect Madara-sama will want to remove the seal on the child so the boy has his true appearance, so my request is that Naruto-san gets a new identity. It would make his and Madara-sama's life easier." Shibi answered.

"Anyone object to that?" Sarutobi questioned, looking around at the council. Once again Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and Fugaku had been out voted.

"Do you mind Madara-sama?" Hiruzen asked look to Madara.

Madara shook his head. "Not at all, in fact I have a name for him already, but the story on his past I will leave up to you."

Sarutobi nodded. Things were going to get interesting. Hopefully Naruto would take to everything alright.

Author's Note: Well I hope you guys like it. I know it wasn't very interesting but I wanted to get the whole meeting finished. Next chapter Naruto finds out about his heritage, and gains a better life.

Before I post the next chapter though or start working on it, I want you guys to tell me what Naruto's new name should be.

Alright thats all for now, please review, and bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I want to thank those who recommended names for Naruto. I appreciate it! Please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Sarutobi looked at Madara curiously. "What name have you chosen for him?" He questioned.

"You'll find out after I talk to my grandchild, until then do not ask me again." Madara replied with a tone that left no room for argument. Yes he did have a name for the boy, but he would allow the child to decide if was to be his name.

Madara knew this was going to be extremely difficult change for his grandchild and he didn't want to scare or pressure the child into anything. The last thing he wanted to do was make the child scared of him, or hate him. He would make sure the child would always be safe and protected, and anyone who was stupid enough to hurt what was his would pay dearly.

He had a small problem though, he wasn't sure how to raise a small child. Despite the fact he did have a child before he died, she had been a toddler and he hadn't really been around her much. He had wanted to but to much had been going on so he never was around to help his wife raise her.

"The meeting is over now so you all may go. Inoichi-san please be prepared to be called back later though so we can figure out what has happened with his memories." Sarutobi stated, looking to his council.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Inoichi said, bowing to him with the other council members. Everyone quickly left with mixed emotions about what just happened. Madara frowned as he watched his brother's descendant give him one last sinister look over his shoulder as he left the room with the others. He didn't want to hurt his brother's descendant, but if the man was stupid enough to act out on his feeling towards his grandchild he wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place.

Sarutobi sighed with relief, that had gone so much better than he had expected it to. "I expect you wish to talk with Naruto as soon as possible?" He questioned, though he already knew the answer. He was so happy that Naruto would have a parent figure in his life to protect and love him.

"I would like to speak with him as soon as possible." Madara agreed, now looking a Hiruzen. "Before I do though I would like to know a bit about my grandchild. I doubt he acts like an Uchiha child, so it would be nice to know how to deal with him."

Sarutobi smiled softly as he thought of the rambunctious five year old. "Hes a good child, but very hyper which does get him into trouble at times. He can also be extremely hard headed when he wants to be, which is something I'm sure he inherited from you." Sarutobi joked lightly, and held back a chuckle at the look he received for his comment.

"He does get depressed easily though, due to the life hes had so far. He tries his best not to show it though, and often hides his feelings behind a smile." He explained sadly. "I should warn you though, hes as curious as a child can get. So please have patients with him if he pesters you with questions. Thats all I'm going to tell you though, I believe you should find the rest out on your own."

Madara nodded his understanding, and thought over what he had been told. The boy sounded interesting, and it sounding like he was a bit of a handful. He knew he would have an interesting time with the boy though. He would have to watch what he said around Naruto, especially if the boy was very sensitive.

The only thing he was worried about was the boys curiosity. Izuna had driven him up a wall with his curiosity, which usually involved his younger brother getting into a quite a bit of trouble. He was positive he would have a heart attack if his grandchild was anything like his dear brother in that perspective.

"Could you get him now?" Madara asked after a minute of thinking things over.

"I'll send for a shinobi to retrieve him now." Sarutobi stated, and motioned for one of his hidden ANBU to come out. In a flash an ANBU wearing a panther mask was in front of him, ready to follow any order the Hokage had.

"Bring Naruto here. I expect him to be unharmed during your retrieval." Sarutobi ordered with authority. He knew Panther was one of his most loyal shinobi and would not harm Naruto. Panther was the one he had sent to guard Naruto when he was a baby since Panther had told him straight out that he believed Naruto was the the hero that the fourth had wanted him to be. He had proven to be protective of the boy.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Panther replied and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Now all they could do was wait for Naruto to be brought to them.

Mikoto held back a sigh as he walked home with Itachi. It was late now, and she had been out longer than she had said she would be. Naruto had gone home after getting what he had come to get at the market a little while after the couple of shinobi ran off towards the gate. She and Itachi had followed him to make sure he was ok. She still glanced over her shoulder to her son's apartment as they walked away though.

"Mother, may I ask you a personal question?" Itachi asked, his tone serious.

Mikoto looked at her son curiously, and a bit tiredly. She was always tired now and she didn't know why. "I don't mind." She replied, giving him a strained smile. She knew that if she had told Itachi to leave her alone for now he wouldn't pester her, but she was curious as to what was on Itachi's mind. She enjoyed it when she and Itachi could talk.

"If you ever had the choice would you tell Naruto that your his mother?" Itachi questioned looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Of course I would." She replied softly, but without hesitation. She went to say something else but stopped and froze when she saw an ANBU enter Naruto's apartment. Itachi also watched the apartment, and both wondered what was going on.

_-Inside Naruto's apartment-_

Naruto looked around his apartment in surprise. Everything had been cleaned up, and he could see that someone had put more food into his kitchen, since one of the cabinets were open. He wondered if it was that women and boy again. He knew that they were the ones that have been helping him since he had gotten his apartment after getting kicked out of the orphanage. He never let on that he knew though, for despite the fact that everyone thought he was clueless, he wasn't.

He wished he could thank them for all they had done for them but he didn't want to chase them off, because if he did then he would be completely alone with no one else there for him. He would let them know someday though when he could take care of himself, but he would make sure to only let them know and no one else in case they got in trouble with their family.

Speaking of families, earlier that day when he was at the park trying to find someone who would play with him, he over heard to boys talking as they watched the clouds. They were talking about how irritating, and bossy their parents were. He had walked away after a minute of listening to them complaining.

Frankly Naruto just thought they should be happy to have their parents. He wished he had a mom or dad even if they were bossy or irritating. He just wanted someone, anyone.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he walked into his small kitchen and began putting his ramen away. Luckily he found a shop that would sale him food for a descent price, and the owner didn't seem to hate him either, but he did want Naruto out quickly. He would check the ramen before eating it though just in case.

Once he was finished he went to turn around, but ran into something hard. Looking up in confusion, his eyes widened when he saw the ANBU with the panther mask standing above him. Before the ANBU could do anything, he quickly got around him and attempted to run away. He managed to get about three feet away before the shinobi caught him.

"Please calm down Naruto-san." Panther pleaded. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I apologize if I scared you."

Naruto stopped trying to get away and took this time to look over the ANBU, and realized that he recognized this one as one of the few shinobi that didn't hate him. He stayed on guard though.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked curiously. It was rare for ANBU to come to his apartment unless he was in trouble, but it didn't seem like he was in trouble this time.

"Hokage-sama asked me to take you to him. He has some important news for you." Panther replied, pleased that the boy stopped trying to get away.

"Ok." Naruto said a bit worriedly. He wonder what was so important that the old man needed him for at this time of the day. He knew it wasn't because he did any pranks, for he hadn't pulled any today. Hopefully he hadn't been blamed for anything.

Now that Panther told him what he was here for, he moved the boy into a more secure grip and left the apartment to get to the Hokage's tower. Panther noticed two Uchiha watching them once they were outside, but chose to ignore them for now.

_-Hokage tower-_

Panther placed Naruto down once they were in front of the Hokage's office door, and knocked lightly. He led Naruto into the room once the Hokage gave them permission to enter.

Madara watched his great grandchild walk in nervously behind the ANBU from his spot the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows. Hiruzen had suggested he remain out of sight and allow him to speak to Naruto before letting the boy see him. So for now he would just observe the little boy and see how he acted.

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto and gesture for him to take a seat once the ANBU left. Poor little Naruto looked scared to death. "Hello Naruto, how are you doing today?" Sarutobi asked cheerfully, making Naruto relax.

"I'm fine." Naruto answered shrugging. By the way the old man was acting he could see that he wasn't in trouble, so he could finally relax.

"I'm sure you want to know why I had you brought here, but first I want you to answer a couple of questions for me." Sarutobi stated, his smile widening at the very curious look he was receiving from Naruto.

"What are the questions for?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what was going on. The old man seemed almost pleased and excited about something.

"Naruto, what all have I told you about your parents?" Sarutobi asked, ignoring the boy's question.

"You said that they died when the fox attacked, and that they loved me a lot, but thats all." Naruto answered confused. The old man never answered his questions about his parents, and never wanted to speak about them, so why now?

Sarutobi nodded slightly and puffed his pipe in thought. "If your still curious about them I can tell you about your father, but I'm afraid I can't tell you who your mother is. Do you wish to know?" He questioned after a minute. He wondered how the boy was going to take all of this, especially since he was going to tell him about the Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Please tell me!" Naruto shouted in excitement. He was finally going to get to know about one of his parents! He wondered why the old Hokage couldn't tell him about his mom, but he wasn't going to lose this chance.

Sarutobi sighed, he wasn't sure how to tell the boy. "Well... your father is the Yondaime Hokage." Sarutobi said, and prepared himself for the boy's reaction. Sarutobi watched the emotions run across Naruto face; shock, happiness, confusion, sadness, and back to shock.

"Is this a joke?" Naruto asked seriously, looking up at Sarutobi. He seemed older than a five year old at this moment.

Sarutobi smiled sadly. "No Naruto this isn't a joke." He replied. He had expected to get an excited loud response, not this.

"If I'm his son then why does everyone treat me like this?" Naruto asked, but less serious. He couldn't believe he was the son of the greatest Hokage. He was happy about it, but he was confused about a lot of things. The biggest thing though was the treatment he received from the villagers.

"Naruto do you know how your father stopped the Kyuubi that night?" Sarutobi questioned, feeling very nervous at the moment.

Madara frowned from his stop in the shadows. He didn't think that is was the right time for the boy to know what was sealed inside of him, or who put it into him. He hoped this wouldn't hurt the boy to much. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to hate his father right after finding out who he was.

"He killed it." Naruto answered. He was sure that was what happened, but that didn't explain why the villagers treated him like they did.

"No Naruto he didn't." Sarutobi answered. "You see, its impossible to kill the Kyuubi, so he did the next best thing to stop it."

"What did he do?" Naruto asked, now very interested. He wondered what else there could be done to stop something as big as the fox.

"He ended up having to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby, which ended up getting him killed, but he manged to do it and saved the village." Sarutobi explained.

Now again Naruto was not as stupid as many people though, and despite his age, he was beginning to piece everything together. At least things were clearer now, but it didn't make anything any better for how he now felt.

Naruto looked down at his lap as he thought. "Is this why people call me a monster?" Naruto asked, looking back up at Sarutobi. He wasn't sure really what to think about this, but surprisingly he was as angry as he thought he would be.

"Naruto you ar-" Sarutobi to say but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I know old man, and I'll prove it to them!" Naruto stated happily, determination shining in his eyes. He was mad, but he was happy that he was able to help his dad, even if this was how things turned out. He would just show the villagers that he wasn't the monster they thought he was, and would get their respect and acknowledgement. He would also become an even better Hokage than his dad was.

Both Hiruzen and Madara were surprised by this change of mood. "You don't hate your father do you?" Sarutobi asked, a bit scared of the answer.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope! I am mad at him though, and I'm mad at the fox, but I don't hate him. I am going to get back at him though." Naruto answered, still in a happy mood. He was happy to know that his father was a hero.

Madara and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How are you going to do that?" Sarutobi asked curiously, and slightly relieved.

Naruto grinned. "I'm going to become an even better Hokage then he ever was!" Naruto declared, surprising both men.

Hiruzen laughed happily at the response. It was a very Narutoish response. "I'm sure he'll gladly accept your challenge, but remember your going to have to beat me before you can he hope to beat him though." Sarutobi stated. "And know I'll hold you to your word if your serious about this."

Naruto grinned at the encouragement. "I am serious, and I get stronger than you and my dad!" Naruto replied, feeling even more determined.

"I'm proud to here that, and now I'm going to hold you to it too." Sarutobi said, then turned serious. " However I want you to understand that you can't tell people that your father is the Yondaime, or that you have the Kyuubi inside of you. I have a law that says people cannot speak of the fox being inside of you, and if its broken the penalty is death. Someday though when you find and have close friends that you can trust forever, you may tell them."

Naruto frowned, but nodded. It figures that no one would ever know about his true reason on wanting to be Hokage. He could still say he'll be better than the Yondaime though. He had no wish to say anything about the fox though, and he was sure he was going to have nightmares about the fuzz ball now.

"Now that we have that done, I want to tell you about the full reason on why your here." Sarutobi said, holding back a laugh a the face Naruto gave him.

Naruto was getting a little frustrated now. He had already been told a lot more then he had expected, only to find out that wasn't the entire reason he was here. What more was there?

"I know this is a lot to find out in a short amount of time, but this is going to be very important for the rest of your life." Sarutobi explained.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously, with a hint of irritation.

Sarutobi gave him a small smile. "Its good news, and I'm sure your going to be very happy." He reassured. "Just recently your father's grandfather had been revived by a man named Orochimaru"

"I have family alive?" Naruto was once again shocked.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. You may have heard about him too. He is actually one of the founders of this village, and was leader of his clan." He explained, wondering if Naruto could guess who the man was.

Madara was also curious to see his his grandchild could guess who he was. The boy was young though so it wouldn't surprise him if he didn't know.

Naruto frowned as he though over who were the founders of the village and the little history he knew about them, which wasn't much. He knew the Shodai was a founder, and the Nidaime who was the Shodai's brother. He was sure they're was another but one really spoke of him so he wasn't sure. He wasn't in the academy yet so he didn't really have a way to learn this stuff.

Naruto looked back up to Sarutobi. "I don't know."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "His name is Madara, Madara Uchiha."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed, quite surprised. He didn't know who exactly Madara was, but the fact he was related to an Uchiha was shocking, and slightly scary for Naruto. Naruto knew for a fact that Uchiha were not all nice people. "Uchiha... your sure?"

Sarutobi winced knowing that Naruto had problems with a lot of Uchiha. He glanced over at Madara to see how the man had taken the boys shock, and obvious dislike for the Uchiha. Surprisingly the man look rather amused by it.

Madara held back a laugh a his descendant's reaction. He didn't blame the boy, he didn't like the Uchiha much either. From what he had scene they hadn't changed much either.

"Yes I'm sure, and if it makes you feel better this one won't hurt you." Sarutobi replied, hoping to assure Naruto that it wouldn't be bad to be related to this one. "In fact he wants to adopt you."

"He wants to adopt me? Why?" Naruto asked after a couple of minutes of gaping. No one ever wanted him, so why did this man want him?

"You're my great grandchild and my responsibility since you are orphaned." Madara answered stepping out of his place in the shadows and walking over to his young grandchild.

Naruto jumped at the new unfamiliar voice, and turned to see who spoke. The man looked fairly young, and had all the traits of the Uchiha; fair skin, dark hair, black eyes, and no emotion on his face. He was surprised that this was his grandfather, he had expected an old looking man, however he looked like he was in his early twenties.

"I'll leave you two to speak, and I'll be back in about half an hour." Sarutobi said as he cleaned up and put away his things. Once he finished he got up and headed to the Hokage's library.

Madara and Naruto both watched him leave, then looked at each other. Naruto fidgeted nervously under the man gaze, but did his best not to start tugging on his shirt. Madara watched him for another minute then sat down in one of the chairs next to him.

"You have no reason to fear me, I will not hurt you." Madara said, trying to sooth the boy's fear. "Now that I'm alive again I will protect you."

"Why do you want to protect me?" Naruto asked softly. He wanted to know what the man could gain from this.

Madara sighed at the boy's distrust, but was glade to see the boy wasn't overly trusting to everyone like most children. "Like I told you before your family, and I'm not going to let you go uncared for anymore. Besides I can also help with your dream of becoming the strongest Hokage." Madara answered, smirking at the last part.

"So your really going to adopt me?" Naruto said excited. Even if this man was an Uchiha he was finally going to have a parent, and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Madara merely nodded in response. He was glade to see that the boy seemed happy about this now. "I will warn you though that I'm not used to children, but I will care for your needs the best that I can." Madara stated.

"Ok, but can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked, slightly nervous.

Madara raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "How come I don't look anything like you?" Naruto questioned curiously. To him they didn't look related at all.

"My daughter, your father's mother, married out of the Uchiha clan and into the Namikaze clan. This is why your father has blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. Your appearance is also because you have a seal place onto you that changes what you really look like." Madara explained, watching the boy's reactions carefully.

"So you mean this isn't what I actually look like!" Naruto exclaimed, very upset.

"Calm down." Madara ordered. "It can be taken off, which I had been planning to do. When Hiruzen gets back I'll asked him all what the seal is for though, I don't want you getting hurt if we were to take it off. Theres something else important I need to speak with you about, it has to do with your appearance."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, calming down. He wanted the stupid seal off even if it did hurt him to.

"If we can take the seal off without any problems, you may look very different then you do now. If you do this could give you a new start, since no will recognize you." Madara explained.

"Won't people know that its me by my name?" Naruto asked, unsure of this.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm getting there." Madara said sternly, making the boy squeak out an apology. "Its fine, but anyhow since I'm adopting you we can change your name. Your last name will change regardless. You can ask questions now."

"I have a question about my appearance, do you have an idea on what I'm going to look like? Also what am I going to have to change my name to?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't to excited about the name change, but understood why his grandfather want to.

"Your mother was an Uchiha so there is a chance that you gained more noticeable characteristics from the Uchiha side of your blood." Madara replied. He had a feeling he wasn't suppose to say anything about that, but he thought his grandchild deserved to know at least something about her. "Now about your name, I already have one picked out for you, but I'm not going to force you to use it. Its your name, so its your decision."

"Whats the name you choose?" Naruto asked, interested. He wanted to ask about his mom but the old Hokage made it clear that they either didn't know who exactly she was, or he just wasn't suppose to know.

"The name is from someone I used to know who was very important to me. My younger brother Izuna." Madara answered, with a distant look in his eyes.

Naruto frowned at the sad look in his grandfather's eyes. "Do you miss him?"

Madara nodded slightly. "I do. We were close so its hard not to. Anyways what do you think of the name?"

"I like it, but are you sure I can use it." Naruto wasn't sure if it would really ok since this name was very important for Madara.

Madara nodded. "Yes I'm sure. I had planned to name my son that if I ever had one, so since your my grandchild I thought it would fit you just as well."

Sarutobi chose this time to walk back in before they could say anything else. "You weren't suppose to talk about his mother." He mumbled only loud enough for Madara to hear as he passed by to get to his desk.

"Hn." Was only reply he received.

Once he sat down, Sarutobi shifted through the papers he brought with him, and handed Madara a few of them. "Here is the adoption papers along with his birth certificate, and his health information." Sarutobi stated, then handed Madara one more. "And here is the deed to Naruto's father's home. You two can live there, unless you wish to go to the Uchiha compound."

"I'll take the deed thank you." Madara said dryly, there was no way he was living with the Uchiha clan again. Madara then began to fill out the necessary papers for the adoption.

"So Naruto are you happy with all this." Sarutobi asked hopefully.

Naruto smiled. "Yes!" Naruto answered very happy. He had family now so of course he was happy.

"I have a few questions for you about the seal on Naruto that hides his true looks." Madara said, briefly looking up at Sarutobi from his writing.

"Go ahead and ask. I figured you would have questions about it." Sarutobi replied, turning his attention to Madara.

"Will it harm Naruto to take it of, and if it won't could you take it off now?" Madara questioned, never looking up from the papers.

Sarutobi motioned for Naruto to come to him. "It won't harm him, but his looks won't change for awhile since its been on him for so many years. It should completely be off by morning though." He explained, turning the boy around and moving the boys hair out of the way so he could see the seal on top of his head.

Madara was watching Hiruzen carefully. He knew he could trust Hiruzen not to harm Naruto, but he was over protective about things and people who were his. His brother had loved teasing him about it too.

Sarutobi placed his hand on top of the seal once he found it. "Release." And with that command there was a faint glow underneath his hand and the seal was gone.

Like Sarutobi had said nothing changed much on Naruto appearance, only his hair darkened slightly. Naruto on the other hand felt like something just knocked him on the head.

"I though you said it wasn't going to hurt." Naruto whined. He could feel his legs become slightly unsteady, and nearly fell down.

Sarutobi quickly steadied him and turned him around, frowning. He could feel Madara's angry glare burning a hole through him. "It wasn't suppose to hurt you. This must be the side affect from it being on your head."He replied, feeling bad. "Whats all hurting?"

"My head, and my eyes feel weird." Naruto answered grouchily, rubbing his eyes. His eyes didn't hurt but it felt like something was putting pressure on them.

Madara put the almost complete papers down, and went over to Naruto. He knelt down to Naruto's height and gently grabbed a hold of Naruto's face so he could look at his eyes. "Don't them." Madara order softly, moving the child's hands away. "The seal was meant to also block his sharigan in case he had one wasn't it?"

Sarutobi sighed and nodded. "It was suppose to block his genjustu abilities too." He answered. "You were going to take it off anyhow, and I didn't think it would affect him like this, which is why I didn't mention it."

"Is there anything else you happened to not mention?" Madara questioned angrily, still glaring at him.

"That is everything." Sarutobi replied nervously. Madara was very scary when he wanted to be.

Madara sighed angrily and gently picked up Naruto bridal style. Naruto stiffened at being picked up, but quickly relax at the warmth Madara provided. Madara went back over to his seat, and put Naruto onto his lap.

"Did you finish filling out the papers?" Sarutobi questioned, looking at the stack of papers in Madara's hand.

"Almost, I just need to sigh his new name and my name." Madara answered, and began writing them down.

"Whats his new name?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"His name will now be Izuna Naruto Uchiha." Madara answered, and chuckled softly at Sarutobi's surprised look. He would tell Naruto to introduce himself as only Izuna Uchiha though.

"I'm surprised you named him after your brother." Sarutobi commented. Madara only shrugged in response.

"Its late, and I think hes about to pass out, so if you wouldn't mind could you tell me where he lives at the moment?" Madara asked, looking down at the nearly asleep child in his arms. Naruto was snuggled up to him as much as he could get and was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Sarutobi smiled. "Earlier when I left I sent a few shinobi to clean up Minato's old home, and to bring over Naruto's supplies and things. It should be livable for tonight, but you'll have to finish cleaning it. If you want I could send some genin over tomorrow to help you." Sarutobi answered, and handed him a big thick envelope. "Thats the money I manged to save for Naruto for when he was older, but it seems you both are going to need it now."

Madara nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I'm going to have to refuse you offer on the genin though." Madara said. He didn't need overly curious genin walking around his home.

"I understand. Now if thats all I'll have Panther show you to your home, and I'll call you to my office again later this week to see how your fairing." Sarutobi replied and nodded over to Panther who was waiting by the door. Madara nodded and followed Panther.

Madara looked around the village as they walked. It was night and everything seemed to be peaceful in the village. Looking down he saw that Naruto was sound asleep, and oblivious to everything around him. Madara smiled noticeably at how innocent Naruto or now Izuna looked.

About twenty minutes later they were outside a fairly big house. It looked to be a little more traditional than some of the house Madara saw as they walked. "This is it Madara-sama." Panther said, handing him a key. Once Madara had the key Panther bowed respectfully and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Madara walked up the stairs that led to the porch and went to the door to let he and his grandchild in. He walked in and locked the door, and looked around. The place looked rather nice, but there wasn't much furniture inside. He decided to beginning looking for the master bedroom so he and Naruto could get some sleep. He would look around more tomorrow.

He removed his and Naruto shoes, then tucked him into bed. With that done he slide into bed himself and drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this, because this probably the longest chapter you'll ever get. Its not as good as I hoped it would be but I'm satisfied with it.

Something I want to go over is Naruto and Sasuke's age. Mikoto became pregnant with Naruto only a few months after having Sasuke, so he and Sasuke are a year apart. Naruto will be six and Sasuke will be seven when they enter the academy.

Next chapter I will be referring to Naruto as Izuna, but Madara will call him Naruto too since its still apart of his name. Its just his middle name now. Thank you to all of you how recommended names, and thank you all who review so far.

Until next chapter, bye! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Right quick I just wanted to remind you that Naruto is now going to be called Izuna. Please review and enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Fugaku was seething as he walked back to the Uchiha compound. He just could believe that the demon child was an Uchiha. What made him really and truly angry though was the fact an Uchiha had helped to not only conceive the brat, they also went behind the clan and produced with someone outside the clan without permission.

He would find out who the mother to the child was, and he would make sure they regretted ever looking at Minato. Finding her was going to be difficult due to the fact that she may be dead. They had lost a lot of people, men and women that day.

He shuttered at the thought of that day. The day the Kyuubi had attacked was also the day that his third son was supposed to be born, but unfortunately the child didn't make it. He remembered how devastated his wife looked at the loss of their child. It angered him that she blamed herself for the child, when it was obviously the demon's fault.

Fugaku took a deep breath to attempt to calm down when he saw the Uchiha compound come into view. He didn't want to scare his youngest in his anger so for now he would try to relax until he could tell his wife of the bad news.

Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke were all sitting at the table finishing up their dinner. They had waited awhile for Fugaku to come home before eating, but when it started getting late Mikoto decided she would just save her husband some food so her boys could eat now. After a few minutes both Mikoto and Itachi looked up from their food and to the door when they heard footsteps coming towards the door. They relaxed quickly however, knowing it was just Fugaku.

Mikoto and Itachi shared a quick glance at each other when they saw the look on Fugaku's face. When he had that look something bad had happened. Mikoto stood up from her stop at the table, and walked over to her husband with a warm smile.

"Did everything go alright in meeting?" Mikoto asked after giving Fugaku a kiss.

Fugaku shook his head, and took another deep breath. "I have some bad news. I'll tell you later when the kids are in bed." Fugaku replied softly so only she could hear. "Actually I want Itachi to hear this as well. I'm sure he can handle hearing about this."

Mikoto frowned slightly, but nodded, and looked to her children. Both of them seemed to be finished with dinner. "Its time for you to go to bed Sasuke. Go get ready and I'll be there in a minute." Mikoto ordered as she began cleaning up the dishes from the table.

Normally Sasuke would whine about having to go to bed earlier then usual, but he could feel the tension in the room. Right now wouldn't be good to argue about anything. "Ok." He replied upset. Fugaku waited until Sasuke was out of hearing range before speaking.

"Itachi, come with me." Fugaku ordered, glancing towards his son before walking away. Itachi let out an inaudible sigh and got to follow his father.

Mikoto rushed to finish up in the kitchen so she could tuck Sasuke in, and go see what Fugaku wanted to speak about before he got angry. She quickly walked down the hall to Sasuke's room, and walked in.

Sasuke looked up at his mom when she walked in. "Is everything ok?" Sasuke asked concerned. His mom seemed nervous about something ever since his father had gotten home.

Mikoto gave him a reassuring smile as she tucked him in. "Everything is fine, don't worry. Now get some rest." Mikoto said, then gave her son a kiss on the forehead. She turned of the light and walked to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sasuke said softly when she shut his bedroom door. He had an odd feeling, like something was about to have a big change. He shook his head trying to shake off the feeling, and rolled over onto his side to get comfortable.

Fugaku and Itachi sat in silence as they waited for Mikoto. Itachi was observing his father, who seemed to be deep in thought about something.

Fugaku was running over in his head how he should tell them about Madara, and the demon child. He doubted either one of them would take the news well, but hopefully they wouldn't react like he did. It wasn't often he would lose his temper like that, but the fact that the bastard had acted so smug, and learning someone had betrayed the clan had set him off. Now that they had two Uchiha that weren't under the clan's control wasn't good. As leader of the clan he would have to find a way to get them in the clan's control, and find a way to watch them until then.

Truthfully this whole situation would be so bad if the child wasn't the Kyuubi holder. It didn't please him that the strongest, and most rebellious Uchiha was alive again, but it did have its benefits in a way. Due to the fact that no one would know that the knew unknown Uchiha child was the Kyuubi holder, he shouldn't have a problem getting the child accepted into the clan. Madara was the true problem here. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his wife walk into the room, and sit down next to him.

"I received some bad news at the meeting about the Uchiha clan." Fugaku began, turning so he could see both his wife and son. "Apparently someone betrayed the clan, and had a child out of wedlock. I also found out that the child is the demon."

At that moment Mikoto and Itachi felt dread run through them. No one except for the Hokage and them knew about Naruto's heritage. They both wondered what could have possibly happened for the Hokage to need to inform the council of Naruto.

"Who is the child's parents?" Mikoto asked in a shaky voice. She was praying to whatever deity was out there in hope that the Hokage didn't tell him that Naruto was her child. He was acting like he had found but she could help but worry.

Fugaku sighed at seeing how upset she was. "He didn't say who the mother of it was, but he did tell us who the father is. Before I go into that I have something else I want to tell. The whole reason why we were told of the child today was because Uchiha Madara was revived."

Now shock and confusion filled them at the news. It was unbelievable, Madara couldn't be alive. If he really was though then what would that have to do with Naruto?

"How is that possible?" Itachi inquired, no longer able to stay silent. As far as he new there wasn't anyway for someone to be revived, without being under someones control.

Fugaku them told them everything he had been told. How Madara was alive, the small explanation on what he knew about the revival jutsu, and why Madara was here. Once he finished he allowed them some time to think over what he had told them.

Itachi wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know that his ancestor had even reproduced. He knew that Madara's brother had, since Izuna was his great great grandfather, or at least something like that. It didn't surprise him that not much would be told about Madara's line since the Uchiha hated the man, and no doubt they probably pushed the man's daughter to leave the clan.

He was curious to see what his baby brother's new appearance would be. He had quite a bit of Uchiha blood in him so he was bound to look different then he did now. He held back a smirk at the thought of what people would think when they saw a very hyper Uchiha running about.

Mikoto was having similar thoughts to her son. She was happy that Naruto would have someone as powerful as Madara watching over him now, but she was worried she would never be able to get anywhere near her child again. Unlike Itachi though she had known that Madara did have a daughter, but that was it. She wouldn't have ever guessed that Minato had been the grandchild was Madara. The man didn't act or even look like one.

"Whats going to happen now?" Mikoto questioned worriedly.

"The Hokage is going to make it known that Madara is alive, and that he has a grandchild. Since their taking the seal off the child, they will be giving him a new identity." Fugaku stated. "For all the villagers will know that the demon child is now dead, and that Madara has a grandchild. Most Uchiha children never leave the compound as you know until they are old enough for the academy, so no will question never seeing the child."

"Won't the clan question it though?" Itachi asked quietly. He knew the elders wouldn't take well to never knowing anything about Madara's grandchild, and would stop to nothing to find out everything.

"I can't tell them everything I told you two, I wasn't even supposed to tell you. They will have to deal with the fact no knew of the child. Due to the fact the village is so big we can say he was found in slums where people don't usually go." Fugaku answered after a moment. He hadn't considered the clan questioning it.

"Are you going to try and get them to join the clan?" Mikoto asked curiously. The elders would most likely push Fugaku to get them into the clan. Having Madara and his descendant in the clan would be beneficial.

'Hopefully Madara will say no.' Mikoto thought. She didn't want Naruto in the clan just so the elders could use them. With Madara's dislike for the Uchiha clan, she doubted he would agree to be apart of it again.

"I probably should, but he did make it clear he wants nothing to do with joining the clan again." Fugaku replied. "We don't need him aways, but I do want to find a way we can keep an eye on him and the brat."

With that said, they were once again in a tense silence. At the moment none of them were sure what to say, for this was a lot to happen in a short amount of time.

Mikoto looked down at her hands that rested in her lap as she thought over what she had been told. Her eyes widened after a minute of thinking, an idea hit her. Fugaku wanted to keep a close eye on the recently found Uchiha, and she could she that to her advantage.

"Dear." Mikoto said, catching her husbands attention. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll approve of it."

"What is it?" Fugaku questioned curiously.

"Well due to the fact we can't get Madara back into the clan, why don't we 'befriend' them." Mikoto suggested, making sure to stress the befriend part.

"What do you mean? I doubt he'll warm up to any Uchiha." Fugaku asked confused. She should know it wouldn't be that easy.

"I know that, but I doubt his grandchild would mind have a new friend or two." Mikoto stated. "His grandchild doesn't have any friends due to his prisoner. I'm sure Madara won't take the boy's chance at a friend away. He'll also need help getting necessities, and learning his way around the village."

Fugaku stayed silent as he considered the idea. It wasn't a bad idea, but he didn't particularly like the fact his sons and wife would have to associate with those two. There was no way he could do anything with them, and if he were there Madara would be more likely to refuse Mikoto's offer. It would look odd too if he didn't allow his children to associate with their cousin, it would raise suspicion, and get them attention he didn't want.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Mikoto and Itachi, Fugaku made a decision. "I will allow you to go through with your idea." Fugaku said, much to Mikoto's happiness. "Only if Itachi accompanies you and Sasuke every time you go to visit them."

Mikoto nodded her head slightly, and looked over to her son. "Would you mind Itachi?" Mikoto asked. She knew Itachi would be more than happy to be able to get to know his youngest brother personally, and not have to hide from him.

"I don't mind." Itachi replied, his voice not showing his happiness. Little did his father know he was giving them exactly what they wanted. He wouldn't get his hopes up to much though, for there was a chance of Madara chasing them off.

"Now that we have that settled we should all go to bed. I want you to visit them tomorrow morning." Fugaku stated, getting up and walking to his and Mikoto's bedroom.

Mikoto and Itachi merely nodded in response, and headed off to bed themselves.

_-Next morning-_

Madara took groggily opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a minute to process where he was, but after waking up a bit he remembered he was in his grandchild's old home. He stiffened slightly when he felt something snuggle up against his chest. Looking down he saw a small raven haired boy snuggly his arms, sleeping blissfully.

'It seems the seal has finally worn off.' Madara thought as he observed the boy. He untangled himself from the child, which he received a grumpy whine for doing.

'Its seems I choose a fitting name for him too. Hes just as snuggly as my brother was.' Madara thought in amusement as he watch his great grandchild snuggle back up to his arm that he was able to get away.

Usually Madara wouldn't allow anyone to touch him like this, but it was kinda his fault for sleeping with the child. He only hoped that this Izuna wouldn't get into the habit of tackling him awake like his brother used to do. He didn't think his back could take it.

Now that he had a better look at the child, he could see the changes the boy had undergone as they slept. As he noted earlier, Izuna's hair was now the same raven color as his own, but was straighter now, and it seems his skin lightened slight as well. The last change he could really see was the whisker marks seemed to lighten in color, looking more brown then black.

Madara rolled onto his back and looked at the clock that was on the nightstand. It was eight fifteen in the morning. It seems he had slept longer than he had expected to. Shrugging, he turned back to his grandchild and closed his eyes again, enjoying the softness of the mattress.

About half an hour later he could feel Izuna's chakra coming out of its dormant state, signaling that the child was about to awaken. Madara kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. He wanted to see what the boy would do.

Izuna stretched a bit before opening his eyes. Once he did open his eyes, he jumped at seeing Madara next to him.

'It really wasn't a dream.' Izuna thought in happiness. He had figured that last night had just been a dream, it seemed to be to good to be true. He wasn't really sure of what to make of being an Uchiha though. He wondered how the Uchiha would take it. He could only guess how angry they would be, and that thought made him shutter. He learn from experience that angry Uchiha weren't fun to deal with.

While his grandfather slept he decided to observe him. He had seen other children with their grandfathers, and he noticed his didn't look old like they did. In fact his grandfather looked like he was in his thirties. His skin looked perfect and unwrinkled, except for the slight wrinkles under his eyes.

Even in his sleep Izuna noticed that the man's face was as emotionless as it was when he was awake, but he looked more peaceful. Izuna looked down, and was once again surprised. He hadn't realized that he had been holding onto his grandfather's arm. He hoped he hadn't bothered his grandfather while they were sleeping by holding onto him.

After a moment Izuna looked back up at Madara's face, and froze when he saw his grandfather watching him. With a squeak he let go of Madara's arm, and moved father away from him on the bed. Izuna wondered if his grandfather had been awake this entire time.

The corners of Madara's mouth twitched up in amusement at his grandchild's actions. "Did you sleep well?" Madara questioned, as he sat up in the bed.

"Yeah." Izuna nodded. "Sorry about holding onto your arm."

"Hn." Madara grunted, shrugging off the apology. He got up from the bed and went over to the dresser where he noticed a package. Madara picked up the note that was on top of it and quickly read it.

_Madara,_

_I thought you could use these until you were able to go shopping. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask._

_-Hiruzen_

Madara raised an eyebrow at the note. It didn't make sense to him why Hiruzen was being so kind to him. If he remembered correctly Hiruzen had been very nervous around him when he was a child, so why was he being so kind and trusting now?

'Its probably for the boy's sake, not mine.' Madara thought as he put the note down and opened the package.

Inside he found a few outfits. Two of the outfits looked like his old cloths just without the Uchiha clan symbol, and the other two were for a young boy. He picked out a set of cloths for Izuna and himself. Madara walked back over to the bed and placed the cloths on top of it.

"Before you get dressed I want you to bathe." Madara stated, then picked the boy up from the bed and set him onto the floor. Madara walked into the bathroom and Izuna scurried after him.

Izuna looked around the big bathroom with wide, curious eyes. He looked over to the wall that had the full body mirror, and did a double take when he saw his reflection. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to make sure that was really him.

"What do you think of your appearance? Quite a bit different isn't it?" Madara asked, looking over his shoulder and to his grandchild.

"Its... its really different than I expected." Izuna replied after a moment. He had forgotten this morning that his looks would change once the seal worn off, but he wasn't really sure what he had expected to happen.

"Are you disappointed with your new looks." Madara asked, now leaning against and looking at Izuna as he waiting for the water to fill the bathtub.

"No I'm not. I'm just surprised." Izuna answered, giving Madara a grin. Madara could help but return the grin with a small smile of his own.

Madara turned his attention back to the now half full tub, and turned off the water. With that done he walked over to Izuna. "Arms up." Madara ordered.

Izuna quickly put his arms up and allowed Madara to take off his shirt. Once Madara had the boy undressed, he picked the boy up and gently set him into the tub.

"I'm sure you can clean yourself, right?" Madara questioned wanting to make sure.

Izuna nodded in confirm. He had lived on his own for a while so he knew how to do simple things like this.

"I'm going to go to the other bathroom and shower, but I'll be quick. While I'm gone get cleaned up." Madara said and walked out of the bathroom.

Madara picked up his set of cloths on his way by and headed to the bathroom in the hallway. About fifteen minutes later Madara walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed now that he was clean. He wandered back into the master bedroom and picked up Izuna's cloths, then went to see if his grandchild was finished.

Surprisingly the boy was already out of the tub, the water in it was drained, and he was drying himself off. Izuna jumped when he saw Madara standing in the doorway.

"Heres your cloths. Once your finished getting dressed come into the kitchen." Madara said, and handed him the cloths. He then left so the child could have his privacy.

Izuna walked to the kitchen once he had finished getting dressed. He looked around the house as he walked, taking in everything. It was fairly large and had simple furnishings, but it obvious that it hadn't been lived in for quite sometime. All it needed though was cleaned up, then it would look much better, and maybe a few repairs. All in all he liked it.

He walked into the kitchen and looked over a his grandfather, who was cooking rice and eggs, or at least attempting to. Izuna snickered when he saw Madara glaring at the stove when it refused to light.

Now Madara didn't mind cooking to much since he was the one who did cook while he and his brother grew, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it, or had the patiences for things like this. He looked over his shoulder and gave Izuna a look when he heard the child snickering at him.

Izuna merely laughed more when his grandfather gave him a grumpy look. "Think this is funny do you? Well I would like to see you try and get this to work." Madara said, moving out of the way so Izuna could get to it.

Izuna scurried over to the stove and turned one of the knobs on the far right, then looked to his grandfather when the burner ignited. "You were turning on the oven." Izuna explained. The stove in his apartment was old like this one, so he knew how they worked.

Madara grumbled some more and patted the boy on the head. "Out." Madara shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Ojiichan, can I look around the house while you cook?" Izuna asked from the doorway.

Madara raised an eyebrow at the informal name, but didn't say anything about it. "You may, but don't wander to far in the house, breakfast will be done shortly." Madara said as he continued cooking.

About fifteen minutes later Izuna wandered back to the kitchen when he heard Madara call for him. Madara nodded to the seat next to him when he saw Izuna walk in. He planned to start his grandchild's lessons in etiquette during the meal, since Hiruzen had informed him that the child hadn't had anyone to teach him these things, and besides no descendant of his would go without proper manners.

"Were going to start your first lessons in manners now." Madara said once Izuna had sat down. He noticed the boy shift nervously in his spot, but he nodded.

"I'll be patient with you don't worry." Madara reassured, and was pleased to see that the boy relaxed at the reassurance.

During the meal Madara explained and showed him the correct way to hold his chopsticks, and a few other important manners. The only thing Izuna was irritated with during this was that his ojiichan decided he had to learn to sit perfectly straight, no slouching allowed, and would thump his lower back if he did. The thumps didn't hurt, just startled him, and irritated him to no end. He was happy when the meal was over.

"It'll get easier once you get used to doing it, and it won't hurt your back. Slouching will actually harm your back more than you making yourself sit straight. You'll thank me when your older." Madara said as he cleaned up the dishes from the table.

"I still don't like it." Izuna grumbled as he followed Madara into the kitchen to help clean up.

Another thing he found that he wasn't to fond of was the new cloths, or at least the shirt. It was one of the high collared shirts he had seen a few Uchiha wear, only this one didn't have the clan symbol on it. His ojiichan said he would have to get used to, end of discussion.

"I want to go over the rules with you now." Madara stated as he washed the dishes. "I want you to know that I will not tolerate you disobeying me, if I tell you to do something you are to do it, and no arguing about it. Another thing, I will not except anything other than your best with your training and schooling. Laziness will not be tolerated."

"When in public you are to stay on your best behavior, even when I'm not with you. I expect you to use the manners that I teach you, without me having to tell you. I also except you to keep your things clean, and cared for, which means no messy room."

"One last thing I want to make very clear to you is no more pranks." Madara sternly, giving his grandchild a look to make sure the boy new he was dead serious. "If do choose to disobey me though, you better make sure _I_ don't find out. If I do you will be punished, and that goes for any disobedience."

Izuna pouted a bit at that. Pranking was his hobby, and he was good at. He didn't have a problem with anything else though. The rules were fairly simple, and would be easy to follow.

"I'll follow the rules." Izuna said, smiling. "I promise I'll be good."

Madara nodded and patted the boy on the head. He wondered if he should start training Izuna to control his emotions, for he expressed them quite a bit, and was easy to read because of that. It would be dangerous for his grandchild later in his career as a shinobi.

'He just a child, I'll work with him on it in his last year of the academy.' Madara thought. He didn't plan to force the child to change everything about himself. He wanted his grandchild to stay the happy person he was. He wanted Izuna to stay different from the typical stoic, arrogant Uchiha child. He had learned first hand not to let your arrogance take control.

Both he and Izuna jumped when they heard someone knock at the door. 'Who could it possibly be?' Madara wondered as he walked into the living room and to the door to see who was there. He was surprised to see a very pretty Uchiha women and two young boys, that looked to be about eleven and six.

The women smiled and bowed politely. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Mikoto, and these are my two sons Itachi and Sasuke." Mikoto said. "My husband told me that you moved back into the village last night with your grandchild, and since I was out I wonder if you would want help getting necessary for him. Sasuke is around the same age as him so I'll you easily.

Madara was slightly stunned. He knew this must be the wife of the Uchiha clan head if she got the information on him so quickly. She seemed like a decent women, and by her looks he would say she came directly from his brothers line. He did recognize her name right away though.

'So this my grandchild's mother.' Madara thought quickly scanning over her noticeably. He would except her offer since he had a few things to discuss with the women.

"I see you know my name, would you like to come in?" Madara replied just politely, moving out of the way so they could come in.

"Yes thank you." Mikoto answered and walked in with her sons. Madara watched their reactions when they had walked inside.

The women seemed to be looking discreetly for something, or a certain someone who was currently hiding behind him. The oldest boy, Itachi, just scanned around the room by reflex and then he to seemed for something. It made him wonder if the boy know about his brother. The youngest child, Sasuke, just looked around curiously, obviously oblivious to the real reason why they were here.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll go make some tea." Madara said gesturing to the couch and chairs in the room, then started walking to the kitchen before she could protest. As he walked past her he gave her a look that said I'm watching you.

All three of them now noticed the boy who had been hiding behind Madara. It was easy to tell he was nervous being around them without Madara.

Mikoto gave Izuna a warm smile, before leading her boys to the couch to sit down. "So whats your name." Mikoto asked kindly, once they were all seated.

"N-Izuna." He answered, quickly correcting his mistake. It would take awhile for him to get used to his new name.

Mikoto was surprised with her son's new name, though it was thoughtful. Itachi was also surprised to hear his brother's new name. Sasuke on the other hand didn't recognize the name, or why his mother and brother seemed to be surprised about it. He only wanted to know if this boy was an Uchiha and if he was a cousin.

"Are you an Uchiha?" Sasuke questioned, looking at the other boy curiously.

"Ya, so is ojiichan." Izuna answered, holding back a laugh when Sasuke's eyes widened comically.

"I thought he was your otousan." Sasuke said quite surprised. The man sure didn't look old enough to be a grandfather.

Madara chuckled slightly at hearing the surprise from the boy. He wouldn't admit it, but it was flattering to know he looked more like the child's father, rather than his grandfather. Putting his stoic mask back on, he walked back to the living room with the drinks.

"Unfortunately there wasn't anymore tea, but I did find some juice." Madara said as he handed them their drinks. He sat down next to his grandson once he finished passing them out.

"What did you have in mind to show today?" Madara questioned Mikoto.

"Well I planned to stop by a clothing store, and pick up some food for dinner tonight. You probably need furnishings, and other necessities so I can show you where to get medicine, food, and where to buy weapons and cloths for a descent price." Mikoto answered. Frankly she would take them wherever they needed as long as Madara allowed her to be around her child.

After a talking for a few, they decided it would be best to start getting ready to go. Even though he was grateful someone would show him around the village, he wasn't looking forward the shopping trip.

He had a feeling this would end up being rather troublesome.

Author's Note: Sorry about taking forever to update. These passed few weeks have been rather busy for me due to school, so I haven't had much time to work on my stories. I hope you guys like the chapter though. The next chapter should be better.

Alright I have a few questions for you guys. What do you think of Madara hooking up with Anko? She is the only person I could see with Madara for whatever reason. Tell me if you like the idea or not, or if there is someone else you would prefer. Next question, who do you want Naruto/Izuna to be with? I was already asked to not pair him up with Hinata. Anyone around his age, but Sakura is fine. I just don't like them together. Last question, do you guys want Naruto to have the Uchiha fan girl curse?

Until next chapter, bye. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 6

Madara kept a close eye on Izuna as they walked through the streets with Mikoto and her sons. The villagers watched them curiously as they walked by. There were a few gasps of shock from the older shinobi, and civilians who recognized exactly who he was. He could only imagine the rumors and theories that would shoot through the village. He found it rude of them to stare at him, even if they were shocked.

"Does anyone else in the Uchiha clan know that I'm alive?" Madara mumbled loud enough only for Mikoto to hear.

"My husband is telling the clan of the news now. Thats why we haven't seen any other Uchiha about at the moment." Mikoto answered, giving Madara a glance. "You do know that the elders are going to keep harassing you to join the clan, as well as Izuna, right?"

Madara nodded slightly. "Yes I know, however my choice is not changing, no matter how much they rant and rave. Besides they have no rule over me, after all I am _their_ elder."

"Since you were once leader the clan I'm sure you already know this, but technically Izuna _is_ apart of the clan whether you like it or not. One of his parents was an Uchiha, which makes him part of the clan until he choses to disband from the clan or not. You are free from the clan. He is not." Mikoto said.

"I've already thought about that. Since I've adopted him he won't be forced to live with the clan, or abide by their rules and beliefs. All he'll be forced to do is recognize that he is in some way apart of the clan, and wear the clan symbol." Madara replied. He was doing all he could to keep his great grandchild from the clan.

"I wonder what they're whispering about." Sasuke said quietly to his brother, and new cousin. Both adults looked very unhappy about whatever they were talking about. He wondered if it had to do with the new additions to their family.

"I heard them say something about a clan." Naruto stated, curious about it too. He had a feeling that it had to do with the Uchiha clan. He just wondered exactly what about the clan they were speaking about, and hoped Mikoto-san wasn't trying to talk his grandpa into moving them into the compound.

"Madara-sama was once the leader of the clan, so their probably discussing about you two becoming fully apart of the clan again." Itachi said, gaining the attention of the two younger boys.

"Why aren't you two living in the compound?" Sasuke questioned, looking at Izuna curiously.

Izuna shifted a bit uncomfortably. He didn't want to offend them. "Well ojiichan doesn't want either of us to live with the Uchiha clan. I'm not exactly sure why, but hes completely against the idea." Izuna answered.

Sasuke opened his mouth ask why, but quickly closed it when he saw the look Itachi was giving him. "Sasuke don't bother him about it. Its rude to keep pressing questions at someone when their uncomfortable with the topic." Itachi scolded lightly.

"Its ok. I don't mind answering his questions. I just don't know much about why we aren't living there." Izuna said, giving them a smile.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked after a few seconds of silence. He was curious about his cousin, and couldn't help but to keep asking questions.

"I'm five." Izuna answered. "How old are you?"

"I'm six, and oniisan is eleven. Next year I'll be in the academy." Sasuke replied, a hint of pride in his voice. "Oniisan already graduated though.

"How old do you have to be to get into the academy?" Izuna questioned, directing his question more to Itachi.

"You have to be about six or seven. Children from clans often go when their seven since they receive special lessons from their clan before entering the academy. Some however, like me, were allowed into the academy at a very young age, and if you were good enough you could graduate very early." Itachi explained. "That was when the war was still going on though. Now all students are required to go for six to seven years, and somethings longer for some."

"Why did they change the rules for it?" Izuna asked curiously. If people were good enough to pass the academy early then why make them stay for that long? It didn't make sense to him.

"Its a time of peace so theres no reason to send such young children out to fight. It also gives more time for the students to be able to learn everything they need to. People don't retain information very well when rushed, especially small children. Its just a better learning system."

Sasuke was surprised how much his brother was talking. Itachi usually answered questions in short sentences, or a grunt. He was happy that Itachi did decide to explain everything, for he had been curious about that too.

"Would I be able to go to the academy next year too?" Izuna asked hopefully.

Itachi looked at him thoughtfully. "Well it depends since your five right now. When is your birthday?"

"October tenth." Izuna answered, still hopeful. He wanted to go with Sasuke, because if he didn't go next year he couldn't be in the same class as him.

"You may have to wait then. School starts in September, so you would be a month younger than your suppose to be to join. You'll most likely have to get special permission from Hokage-sama to qualify for the academy." Itachi explained. His eyes softened when he saw his baby brother's sad expression.

"Perhaps if you ask Madara-sama if you can join this coming year, maybe he can talk to the Hokage for you. You'll have to complete certain lessons, but if you work hard maybe you can." Itachi said trying to cheer the boy up.

"Izuna-kun, come here." Madara ordered as they neared a shop. Mikoto had decided that their first stop would be at the tailor.

Izuna quickly ran over to Madara's side. "Ojiichan what are we doing here?" He asked looking up at Madara.

"We're going to get you and I measured for new cloths. It shouldn't take long if you behave and do as your told." Madara answered, his voice giving Izuna a warning to behave.

"We're going to get you two measured as well." Mikoto said to her sons. Neither of them seemed excited about that.

"Do we have to?" Sasuke whined. He hated getting measured for cloths. He always got poked with the needles.

Mikoto sighed. "Yes Sasuke, you have to. Both of you are growing out of all your cloths, so its time to get you new ones." Mikoto said, leaving no room for argument.

Izuna looked around the shop curiously. He had never been allowed near a shop like this, let alone inside it. It was a very nice clean shop, and it was easy to see everything was well made and cared for. Izuna shrunk back behind Madara when the tailor walked into the room. He was afraid that he was going to get chased out of the shop like all the other people did to him.

Aimi sighed when she saw the Uchiha enter her shop. She couldn't stand their arrogance, but they were willing to pay her prices for the best materials, so she wouldn't complain. She just didn't understand why they all flocked to her shop.

Knowing better than to keep her customers waiting, she forced a smile on her face and walked out to greet them. "Welcome, how can I help you today?" She asked, looking at both Mikoto and Madara. She was happy to see that the women was Mikoto, she actually liked this Uchiha quite a bit. She was also one of her best customers.

"Hello Aimi-san, I have a couple of new customers for you today. All I need is the usually for my for my boys, but Madara-sama and his grandchild are in need of a full wardrobe." Mikoto said, and had to hold back a giggle at the women's face when she mentioned he was a grandfather.

"I recently moved to the village to raise my great grandchild Izuna. Both of us are in need of new cloths, and Mikoto-san recommended that we come to you." Madara explained, trying to keep the amusement off his face.

"I would be more than happy help, but I'm going to have to take yours and your grandchild's measurements." Aimi said, quickly getting over her shock. "Now where is your boy? I'll start with him first."

Aimi nearly squealed when she saw Madara push the most adorable little boy out from behind him. "Hes adorable." She cooed. "Come here sweetie, and I'll get your measurements done." She gently took the little shy Uchiha by the hand, and let him over to her measuring supplies.

Madara frowned when he saw Izuna stiffen at the tailor's touch. 'I wonder if he was expecting it to be painful? Damn villagers.' Madara thought angrily. He had no doubt that the boy was severely confused by the treatment he was receiving. From what Hiruzen had told, Naruto was usually chased out and attacked when he went into or came near shops.

"Do either of the boys know that Izuna is their brother?" Madara asked Mikoto quietly when the boys were out of earshot.

Mikoto froze and felt panic rise in her. "What do you mean? I'm not h-"

"Don't play stupid." Madara snapped, but made sure to keep his voice no higher than a whisper.

"H-how did you find out?" Mikoto asked after a moment. She didn't think the Hokage would have told Madara about her being Naruto's mother. He had promised her after all.

"Hiruzen didn't tell me if thats what your wondering, but frankly I'm not telling you how I know. The only reason why kill you is because you didn't abandon him completely. Now answer my question." Madara stated, looking at her.

"Itachi knows about him. He has help me protect him, and he loves Naruto as much as he does Sasuke. Now that he has the new identity we were hoping to be able to spend time with him now, to be there for him. I would have done more for him if it wouldn't have put him in more danger." Mikoto said, ignoring the pressure growing behind her eyes.

Madara sighed angrily. "Yes, I'm sure you would have. God forbid you do something against your precious clan." Madara wasn't happy at all. He would allow her and her kids to stick around, but only for Izuna's sake, not hers. "You and your kids are free to come around when you wish, I don't mind. Know this though, I'm allowing this for him since he will need a mother figure, but if you make one false move, it'll be the last mistake you ever make."

"Thank you Madara-sama." Mikoto said gratefully. She was so happy to hear that he would allow them to be there for her son.

"Hn." Madara grunted, and went back to focusing on Izuna. Izuna seemed to have relaxed a bit, but still was weary of her touching him.

It was about an hour later when all the measurements were done. Aimi told them to come back in three days to pick up their order. Mikoto had surprisingly paid for their purchase all well. She said it was a gift for them.

They were now heading to a furniture store to get a few needed items. When they had gotten to the store the clerk had watched Madara carefully, as if he was expecting Madara to disappear. He had ended up asking a few questions to see if he was really Madara Uchiha. He didn't seem to know what to think about him.

They had eventually been able to get what they had come for, and more than what Madara had wanted to get. Mikoto had insisted he get a few things, and stubbornly refused to let him disagree with her. His wife Kiyomi had been just as stubborn when they had shopped.

Madara winced at the thought of her. He was already beginning to miss her a lot. He refused to let it show though, and stomped the feelings down.

The clerk informed Madara that he would have someone deliver the furniture to him tomorrow. The man had surprised him when he offered to take the old furniture Madara would be getting rid of, and would lower the bill on what he bought for each piece he gave him.

Madara had planned to get rid of nearly everything in the house, and get more traditional things, stuff more like what he had grown up with. The clerk seemed surprised to hear that, since apparently the Hyuga were the only ones who bothered with the old styles.

Now with that covered Madara had decided to skip grocery shopping since they still had enough food for dinner, and tomorrows breakfast. Mikoto and her sons were disappointed to say goodbye, but Mikoto promised Izuna that they would see each other again soon.

Izuna leaned against Madara's side tiredly as he waited for his ojiichan to open the door to their home. This had to be one of the best days of his short life. He made a few new friends, and they were even family. He also hadn't had one rude comment, or any threats made to him by anyone. Today had been a very good day.

He stiffened when he felt himself being picked, but slowly relaxed and rested his head onto Madara's shoulder. For an Uchiha his ojiichan wasn't to bad. They man rarely smiled, and was usually stern when he spoke, but he made Izuna feel safe. He did notice people were giving his ojiichan strange and suspicious looks. He wondered what his ojiichan had done to receive those looks.

Madara walked into the house and shut the door behind him, and made sure to lock it. He walked into the kitchen and set the bags he had down onto the counter. Madara looked down to the boy laying on his shoulder to see if he was still awake. Sleepy blue eyes looked back up at him.

"Do you want to take a nap before dinner?" Madara questioned, his voice no longer had the stern tone.

Naruto shook his head. "No. Could I talk to you while you make dinner?" Izuna asked, straighting up in Madara's arms.

"If you want to. I don't mind the company." Madara replied and set Izuna onto the counter, then went to the refrigerator to find them something to eat. He decided to make a simple stew with the vegetables, and chicken that they had.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Madara questioned after a few minutes of silence. He had no idea how to have a conversation with a five year, but he would try.

"Well I was wondering if I would be able to go to the academy next year with Sasuke." Izuna said, fidgeting slightly when Madara looked at him.

"I don't see why not." Madara said. "I'm fine with it, and I'll teach a few things so your prepared for the academy."

"Itachi-niisan said I would still be a month to young for the academy when Sasuke would be going. He said I would need special permission from the Hokage if I wanted to go that young." Izuna said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'll talk to Hiruzen about soon then. You'll have to work hard though. I won't tolerate you slacking off in the academy." Madara replied.

"I won't slack off. I want to be Hokage someday so I have to work hard, and I want to make you proud of me." Izuna said, giving Madara a smile.

"I'll be proud of you as long as you do your best. I do however want to speak with you about your goal of becoming Hokage." Madara replied as he continued to cook.

"Is there something wrong with my goal?" Izuna asked, shoulders slumping. Everyone never took his dream serious, or had any faith in him that he can do it, and he doubted that his grandfather would be any different.

"I think its an admirable goal for someone your age, and I'm sure you will reach your goal of becoming Hokage. I just don't think your motivation for your dream is correct." Madara answered, still not looking at him.

Izuna tilted his head in confusion. "What do mean ojiichan?"

Madara dumped the vegetables and the cut up chicken into the now boiling water before turning to face Izuna. "What I mean is your doing it to get recognition from the villagers, and thats not the correct motivation for become Hokage."Madara explained, folding his arms and leaning against the counter. "Do you even know what being a leader like the Hokage entails?"

Izuna frown slightly, and shifted under Madara's gaze. "No, I just know the Hokage is the most respected person in the village."

"You see being Hokage means you will influence nearly everything that happens with in the village. Every shinobi, civilian, and all the places in the village are under your authority. The Hokage's actions affects everyone and everything in the village. Everyone's lives is your responsibility, and you must protect them to the best of your abilities." Madara explained.

"Every shinobi is under your command, and one bad decision can result in many dieing. As Hokage you need to be able to be able to reassure them that you can guild them when times are tough. Sometimes to give this reassurance you have to make a big sacrifice, like your father did. He, like the Hokages, worked hard to gain respect and skill to become Hokage. The title doesn't give you respect, for even if you did become Hokage, that doesn't mean anyone will respect or acknowledge you." Madara finished his explanation. "You have to be willing to give everything to the village, even your life."

Izuna's eyes were wide in shock. He hadn't really thought about what the Hokage did. He just knew they were the strongest, and most respected people in the village. The Hokage was everything to the village, not just someone with power.

"Are you still willing to work to become Hokage?" Madara questioned curiously. Even if he was never a proper candidate for Hokage, he would help his great grandchild become one if that was really what he wanted.

He would never admit it, but he wished Hashirama was here to help. Since Izuna was related to him there was little chance he could become Hokage. They would think the boy was just like him, a merciless power hungry Uchiha.

Izuna nodded after a moment. "I still want to be Hokage. I want to protect everyone. Even if I don't get acknowledged by everyone. I'll stay loyal to the village and work to become strong enough to care of the village. I'll protect the village with my life." Izuna said, determination shining in his eyes.

"Then I'll do anything to help you get there." Madara said, feeling proud of him about not giving up on his dream even though he would have to change his reasons. He figure it would be better to place Hashirama's beliefs on what a Hokage should be, since his own way obviously didn't get him anywhere.

They both just sat in a comfortable silence after that. Izuna was amazed by all the changes that happened in such a short time. He had family now, and even got a better and happier goal for his life. A goal to protect everyone.

"Hey ojiichan, you're one of the founders for the village right?" Izuna asked, looking at Madara curiously.

"Yes, why?" Madara questioned, slightly surprised by the random question.

"Since you were a founder for the village why didn't you become Hokage?" Izuna questioned. His grandfather seemed to know a lot about become Hokage, so why didn't he become it?

Madara sighed at the question. "There are many reasons why I didn't. I'll tell you when your older, and when you're able to understand everything better." Madara replied, wanting to get off the topic.

Izuna pouted. "Alright."

"Why don't you go set the table for me while I finish cooking." Madara suggested even though it was more of an order, and helped Izuna down from the counter. He gathered the necessary items for Izuna, then handed them to the boy, and shooed him out of the kitchen.

Izuna was still pouting, but did as he was told, and headed to the dining room. Half and hour later the stew was finally done, and they were both seated at the table. They ate in silence since neither had anything to talk about.

About half way through the meal Madara looked up from his food and to Izuna. It was obvious that exhaustion was finally getting to the child. The child was struggling to keep his eyes opened, and looked like he was about to fall asleep on his food.

Madara sighed and got up from his chair, and picked Izuna up. He carried the boy to the room that was to be his bedroom once they fixed everything up, and set him onto the bed. He quickly went to his room to get the pajamas Hiruzen had given him in the package, so he could get the boy dressed.

During this time Madara learned that his great grandchild had apparently inherited his crankiness when very tired. Izuna wasn't as bad as him thankfully. The whole task made him wonder how Kiyomi did this every night for their daughter Masami.

Once he had managed to get Izuna dressed, he pulled the blankets down and tucked Izuna into bed. With one last look to Izuna, he turned off the light and walked out to go back to the kitchen, but made sure to shut the door behind him.

He went to go finish his now cold dinner, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Now what? Whoever it is better have a good reason for bother me this late.' Madara thought livid. He had enough of people for the day, and he was tired. A tired cranky Madara was never something pleasant to experience either.

He forced himself to push down his anger, and calmly went to open the door. If he had expected anything, it wasn't the two identical Hyuga patiently waiting outside the door.

Madara simply blinked his surprise. "Can I help you?" Madara questioned, anger forgotten.

The one that was obviously one of the Main Branch gave him a small respectful bow, while the other one who stood slightly behind him gave Madara a deeper bow. "I apologize for bothering you so late in the evening Madara-san. My name is Hiashi Hyuga, and this is my brother Hizashi." Hiashi introduced his brother and himself.

"Its nice to meet you both. If I remember correctly you were at the meeting yesterday Hiashi-san." Madara greeted back, and stepped out of the way so they could come in. "You're both welcome to come in."

Both men nodded their thanks, and quickly walked inside. Madara kept an eye on them as he led them to the living room. Hyuga were known for their dislike for the Uchiha, and it put him on edge that they decided to pay him a visit so late in the evening.

"So why are you both here? I thought Hyuga wanted nothing to do with an Uchiha?" Madara asked, wanting to get to the point of their visit.

Hiashi nodded. "This is true, but your not with the Uchiha now. I do apologize once again for coming so late to speak with you, but you were busy with the Uchiha leader's wife, and we had been waiting to be able to speak with you when you were alone." Hiashi explained.

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Have you two been stalking me all day?" Madara questioned calmly. He wasn't sure what to like about this.

"No we weren't stalking you, we were just keeping an eye out for when you weren't busy." Hiashi replied, ignoring his brother's 'I told you he would think we're stalkers' look.

"So what is so important that you had to speak with me privately about?" Madara asked when Hiashi didn't continue speaking.

"I've spoken about your revival to my clan and we were hoping that we could make an alliance of sorts with each other. I see however that you are making one with the Uchiha, but if you haven't already my offer is still up." Hiashi explained with a curious tone in his voice.

Madara thought over the whole situation before answering. "Why do you want an alliance with me? Even if I'm no longer in the clan I'm still an Uchiha. I doubt I was remembered fondly enough for you to want to make this little alliance." Madara watched their reactions carefully.

Hiashi sighed. "I'm going to be truthful with you. I don't want you, your power, or your great grandchild in the Uchiha's clutches. Your grandchild will no doubt be a strong capable shinobi like yourself once gets older. I don't want Fugaku to get his hands on anymore power, however I want you to know that I'm not referring to your grandchild as a power source, but I'm sure thats how the Uchiha will use you both."

"As I said in the meeting, and many times before that, I will have nothing to do with that clan again. The only reason why Mikoto-san and her children were allowed near us today was because Izuna needs a mother figure, and friends. She knows that I will not change my mind no matter what." Madara stated. "I can see your reasoning though, and I do agree with you.

"My wife can be a mother figure for him, and I have a son around his age that could serve as a companion for him." Hizashi offered. He hoped Madara would take their offer. Minato had been a close friend of his, and he wanted to help his friend's son. Like Mikoto said earlier when they were 'keeping an eye out for Madara' the Hyuga didn't bother to help the boy since it could have possibly put Izuna into danger.

Both Hyuga had over heard bits of Madara and Mikoto's conversation, and both were shocked to hear that Mikoto was the Uchiha to go behind her clan's back and fool around with Minato. Neither person seemed like the type to do something like that, and both Hyuga would have had a hard time believing it had Izuna not been alive.

Hizashi wondered why Minato had done it. He had been in a happy relationship with Kushina, and had even gotten her pregnant. Now that he though about it both Kushina and Mikoto had gotten pregnant around the same time, Mikoto had been just a little before Kushina.

Minato had seemed standoffish around that time, like he had a dark secret and was afraid someone would find someone would find out. Had Minato been planning something? What had happened to the baby Minato had with Kushina?

"Hyuga-san, are you ok?" Madara asked. The man had spaced off suddenly, and was looking forlorn, and very worried.

"Hizashi!" Hiashi shaking his brother gently. He had never scene his brother do this. Something had to be very wrong.

Hizashi jumped when he heard his brother call for him. "I apologize. I got lost in thought for a moment." He reassured them that he was fine.

"I would like to know what had gotten you so distressed all of a sudden. Share with us if you would." Hiashi ordered.

Hizashi hesitated for a moment. "I ask that we keep this between us. Please." Both of them gave him a curious look, but agreed that nothing would be said.

"I was a very close friend of Minato's and I knew that he had gotten his wife, Kushina, pregnant. I had always thought that Naruto had been his and Kushina's child, but today we had over heard Mikoto say that Naruto was her child, and we know thats a fact since the child's appearance is that of an Uchiha. Around the time both women were pregnant, Minato had started distancing himself from everyone, like he was planning something." Hizashi said.

"He has another child? Where is it?" Madara demanded. Why wasn't he told of this?

Hizashi sighed worriedly. "That what I had just realized when I spaced out. Nothing was ever said about the child, so I have no idea what could have happened to it. Theres a possibility that the child is alive. Kushina was jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi before Naruto, and the only way it could have been unleashed was by her giving birth."

"Then... wouldn't he have use Kushina's child for the sealing?" Hiashi asked confused. He hadn't known any of this until today, but he knew his brother might be on to something. He didn't this would all mean in the end though.

"Does this mean he had prepared for the Kyuubi's release, in case something would have happened? Could Naruto have been back up?" Madara questioned more to himself.

"I remember Minato telling me excitedly that the child was doing very well, and that it should make it through birth fine. Something happened that day..." Hizashi trailed off. "I think you may be right about him preparing for something with the children, Madara-sama."

"Perhaps we should tell the Hokage about this. He would know what happened to the child. After that we'll finish our talk about the alliance. Its late now, and we should be getting back home." Hiashi said, standing up along with his brother.

"I can get a meeting quickly with Hiruzen. Both of you meet me at the Hokage's tower at ten." Madara stated, walking them to the door. "Before either of you leave I want you word that anything we talked about, and the information you found out on Mikoto stays only between us."

"You have our word Madara-san(sama)." They agreed in unison.

Madara sighed tiredly and leaned against the door once they left. Too much was happening already. He wasn't prepared for any of this. He thought his only challenge would be raising his great grandchild, but now he had another one that one else seemed to even know existed. No probably would have either had the Hyuga kept his mouth shut about it.

As quietly as he could, Madara walked to his grandchild's room, and peeked in. Izuna was still fast asleep. After checking on Izuna Madara cleaned up the dining room and kitchen, then headed off to bed.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, there was just to much on his mind. Hopefully they all wouldn't end up regretting not keeping a better track on the unknown child. After what seemed like hours Madara began to drift off to sleep. The last thing he remembered feeling before falling asleep was cold sinister chill run up his back.

Author's Note: The whole plot is starting to finally begin. The only hint I'm going to give about anything is the sinister chill he felt. It has to do with something Shinigami decided not to tell him. I'll let you guys come up with your own guess on what it could mean.

I do not plan to turn Minato into a bad guy in this. I realized that it kinda sounded that way, but its not my intention. Also you probably noticed that Neji's dad is alive. He, along with Yashamaru will not die in this. Hiashi won't be a complete jackass in this either, nor will Neji.

I decided to keep Naruto connected to the Uchiha clan in way for a reason. Its going to be apart of a conflict Naruto's going to have. I don't know how major its going to be in the storyline yet. I'm not going to give anything else away, but if you have questions just review and ask. Nothing is set yet so be warned that things may change.

I apologize for not updating my stories very often. Until summer, updates won't be quick, but please stick with me. I will not abandon my stories even if it takes me a while to update. Well bye for now, and thank you all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it, and its a huge motivation for me. (:


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7

Madara opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding, and he felt chilled to the bone. He sat up and looked around him. What he saw shocked him, and made him instantly go on guard.

'Where in the world am I? How did I get here?' Madara thought in confusion.

He couldn't see anything around him. There was a thick blanket of fog surrounding him. The only thing he could see was the the cold ruff stone floor he was sitting on. Other than that he could only see fog. What made him truly nervous was the fact the fog seemed to be alive in a way. It was releasing its own cold energy.

Madara's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath. There was hardly any air around him, and it was beginning to get hard to breath. What air was around him though was dense and warm. He wondered if it was the fog messing with the air.

'The fog has energy, which means there must be something thats controlling it. What could it be though? I don't sense any other person here. There has to be though. Whoever the person is must be the one who brought me here to... whatever place this is. Perhaps I'm in a genjustu.' Madara thought as he began walking.

Madara froze as a realization hit him. If he was here, then where on earth was Izuna? If he was in a genjutsu that meant someone was attacking their home! His grandchild was in danger!

Madara quickly prepared to send out a burst of his chakra so he could dispel the genjustu. When he did, nothing happened. His chakra didn't even flare. In fact he could barely even feel his chakra. It was like it wasn't even there.

'Whats wrong with me? I should have noticed these things right off. Why isn't my mind working?' He thought in an angry panic. Worry began to over come his anger as he thought about his great grandchild.

He had only been with the boy for about two days, but he already felt protective of the child. The entire day they had been with Mikoto, Madara had kept a very close eye on the child. He had felt the younger Hyuga twin following them in the shadows. He had let the two Hyuga think they had gotten past him, but he had only been acting. It was better to know what they had wanted. He could no longer kill who he pleased, so it was better to stay a step ahead of those around him and let them think they were now superior to him. It bothered him to no end, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He was doing it for his great grandchild.

He shook his head from his thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He was in possible danger, and if he was correct Izuna was in a lot of danger. He had no way of getting out of this genjutsu though. If it even was one. He tried again and again to make any type of flare with his seemingly dormant chakra.

"Wait my chakra could only be in a dormant state like this if I'm sleeping. I remember going to bed, and then a sinister feeling over came me, and I woke up here. Am I still sleeping?" Madara mumbled to himself. He was now passed being confused. Absolutely nothing about this place made any sense.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to figure it out. You have gotten slow in your old age, aniki." A very familiar voice teased. A voice he hadn't heard in years.

Slowly, he began to turn around to the owner of the voice. He did his best to keep his face blank as he gazed at the young man in front of him, but he couldn't hide his disbelief. In front of him was his otouto.

"Izuna?" Madara asked weakly. He didn't understand how this was possible. His otouto had been dead for years! It couldn't be him.

He looked just like how Madara remembered him though. His thin face, hair, height, and even his eyes were the same. He even had the same loving smile that Izuna would grace only him with. Could this boy really be his younger brother?

"Yes aniki, it's me, Izuna." Izuna continued smiling at his elder brother. "It seems though that I'm no longer the only Izuna you know."

"How do you know that? How are you standing in front of me?" Madara demanded answers. "Y-You are dead! You have been for years!"

Izuna frowned sadly. He knew his brother would react this way. He didn't blame Madara. If were in his aniki's position he knew he wouldn't accept something like this. He had been watching Madara since he had been revived, and he had been amazed at how well Madara had been taking everything. That was Madara for you though. Nothing seemed to faze him. Well everything but the recent couple of days.

"Yes, you are correct. I died years ago like you said, and I am still dead." Izuna answered calmly.

Madara sighed and closed his eyes. "If you are telling the truth, then how are you here speaking with me? Does it have to do with... wherever we are?" Madara asked much more quietly.

Izuna nodded slightly. "In a way yes. I am not lying either. I didn't lie to you in life and I am certainly not going to now. Lying would not help this situation."

"I don't remember seeing you when I died." Madara said after a few minutes of tense silence.

Izuna smiled. "Thats because you didn't. No one ever sees those that they love. Their spirits will go and rest in peace with them, but you will never see anyone again. People who have been chosen by Shinigami will not go to their peaceful afterlife. People who still have a purpose for the future, like you." He explained to Madara patiently.

Madara tilted his head slightly. "If you are here then, doesn't that mean you have a further purpose also? If so, why are you still dead?"

"My purpose is to guide you from here. I am not needed to be alive again." Izuna answered with a shrug.

"Guide me? What do you mean?" Madara questioned curiously.

Izuna looked at him seriously. "I have been informed by Shinigami that during your second chance with life I am to help you by giving you warnings of a sort. I will not be able to tell you exactly what will happen, but I will be able to supply enough information to help you get past dangerous up coming events. I will be able to call you here when it is necessary. Otherwise I won't be able to. I have no control over this place, only Shinigami does. The evil feeling of the place is Shinigami's power, and his power was what summoned you here in your dreams."

Madara nodded as he thought over what he had been told. He should have know Shinigami would do something like this without saying anything. He wasn't going to complain however. He was able to see if brother again even if it was just for a little while.

"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you. Nothing I tell you will be good news." Izuna warned.

"Even so, I am happy to see you again." Madara replied honestly. He watched curiously as Izuna began walking closer to him.

Izuna was now only a foot away from him. "I have to send you away from here now. Time is running out. I have no warning for the future for you now, but I will call you again when it's necessary. I don't know how long that will be. So, until then, take care of yourself, and little Naruto or should I say Izuna." Izuna said, giving him a loving smile.

Before Madara could respond to his brother's statement, a milky white light clouded his vision, and he could feel himself being pulled away by a powerful force.

_-Scene Change- _

Madara woke up with a start, quickly sitting up on the bed and blindly looking around the room. He waited for his rapid breaths to calm before laying back down to relax his tense muscles.

'Did that actually happen or was it just a dream, and nothing more?' He wondered to himself. It had felt too real to be just a dream.

If everything that happened was real and not a dream, then he wondered what Shinigami's motivation behind giving him a 'guide' was. Was it for amusement, true help, or just for the hell of it just to see how everything worked out with it?

Either way he wasn't sure of what to make of things. He wasn't sure that he believed that the young man had truly been his brother despite the perfect resemblance. There was a part of him however that wanted to believe that he had just spoken to his otouto, and that part of him regretted only talking to him and not doing more. It wasn't everyday that you got to see your dead brother again.

Madara growled and pushed down the ting of guilt that started to well up in him. It would do no good to dwell on something that could have been just a dream. He if he was called there again and if everything happened the way his brother said it would, then he would believe he wasn't just going crazy.

Madara pushed his arms under the pillow to get comfortable. If there was anything he should be worry about with his 'dream' it was Shinigami's power. Now Shinigami's power was terrifying powerful and very dark, but when he had felt it before the 'dream' it hadn't been evil. The sinister chill he had felt was the same feeling of evil that covered the entire area. Something wasn't right, and he didn't like it. There was nothing he could do about it for now though. It was clear that he wasn't going to get any information anymore without having to wait and figure it out himself.

Hopefully getting information from Hiruzen about his missing great grandchild wouldn't prove to be too difficult. He was exhausted still and didn't feel like dealing with anymore crap. Damn his grandchild for messing around with different women and having multiple children!

'Speaking of children.' He thought with a glance to the old clock on the nightstand next to him. 'It's about time to get him up.' It was currently five o'clock in the morning.

With that thought he got up from his comfortable bed, and began getting ready for the day. Once he was finished he headed to his great grandchild's bedroom. He quietly peaked into the room and saw that the little boy was still fast asleep.

He quietly walked into the bathroom and prepared a bath for Izuna. He walked over to the bed once he got everything ready and gently shook the child.

"Izuna, it's time to get up." Madara stated. All he got was a grunt in reply.

Madara raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Whether or not you ignore me you still have to get up. I suggest you do so before I make you." The warning was clear in his voice.

Izuna shifted so he could look up at his ojiichan. "But I'm tired." Izuna mumbled out.

"To bad, now up. This is your last warning." Madara said crossing his arms. He refused to give into Izuna.

"Meany." Izuna huffed and began getting out of bed.

"Yep. Now go take a bath. You have an hour to be cleaned up, dressed, and in the dining. If you are not then I will come and get you. I assure you that you won't be happy if I do have to come." Madara told him.

After staying a moment to make sure the child would do as told, Madara wandered off to the kitchen to find something to prepare for breakfast.

Izuna was in the dining room, and sitting at the table before his hour was up. He didn't understand why one moment his ojiichan was nice then he was all grumpy. He had a feeling he wouldn't ever understand the man. He supposed it was impossible to ever understand an Uchiha.

His cousins seemed really nice though, which was good. It would have been horrible if his family hated him like the rest of the village seemed to. What happened to him yesterday was really weird. Usually people screamed at him and kicked him out of shops when he tried to go in them. The tailor yesterday had actually been very nice and even complemented him.

They couldn't actually not able tell that it was him, could they? He couldn't possibly look that different, and even he was smart enough to know that even if you change your name you don't change at all. You're still able to tell who the person is by looks. So why were people treating him differently?

"Whats wrong?" Madara questioned as he set the food down onto the table, and sat down himself.

Izuna looked up and to his grandfather, who was sitting next to him. "Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking." He replied.

"About what?" Madara persisted, he wanted to know what had upset his grandchild.

Izuna shifted a bit nervously. "Well, I was wondering why people were treating me so differently now. I know thats what the point of taking the seal off me was for, but I don't look that different. Even with my new name I'm not that different." He hoped his ojiichan wouldn't get upset at him for not understanding it all.

Madara filled their plates with food before answering. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. There really isn't an answer I can give you to help you understand better other than people only see what they want to see."

"Huh?" Izuna tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You know now why people called you a monster, because of the Kyuubi. You aren't though, but people saw you like that because thats how they could only see you. Most can't see whats in front of them. They only see what they want to." Madara tried to explain.

"So you mean that they only saw the Kyuubi because they didn't want to see me?" Izuna asked to make sure he was getting it.

Madara nodded. "You are the jailer of what hurt them the most, because of that most of them are too stupid to understand the difference between you and the fox. Now that we have changed your looks to how they should have looked anyways, and given you a new name, people no longer see the Kyuubi. They now see Izuna Uchiha."

"So everything really is going to be a lot different now." Izuna said more to himself.

"Yes it is. Now lets eat before the food gets cold." Madara said, and they both began eating.

When they finished eating Izuna helped his ojiichan clean up the dishes, and bring them to the kitchen. As they were washing the dishes someone knocked on the door.

Madara sighed, and walked to the door. Why was it that people had to knock at the most inconvenient times? He need to leave soon to meet the two Hyuga brothers at the Hokage's tower.

When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Mikoto and her sons. "I didn't know you all would be coming today." Madara said, not bothering to ask why they were here as he moved to let them in.

"I'm sorry if we're being a bother." Mikoto apologized.

"It's fine. I just have a meeting I need to go to today, and I didn't think I would have company." Madara replied as he led them to the living room.

"We'll leave if you want us to. I didn't mean to intrude. We just came to see if you needed anymore help, and Sasuke wanted to play with Izuna." Mikoto said.

Madara looked at Mikoto thoughtfully for a moment. "A child shouldn't be at the meeting I'm going to, so if you wouldn't mind would you be able to watch Izuna for me?" Madara asked. "It would give him a chance to see how the Uchiha are in the clan."

"Sure! I would love to watch him for you!" Mikoto was a very happy woman at the moment. Fugaku wouldn't be too happy to have Izuna there, but he was at work so it didn't really matter.

Sasuke, who had been looking bummed out at having to leave without being able to play with his cousin, perked up at hearing Izuna would be coming over to the clan for awhile. Itachi also seemed to be excited.

Izuna, who was now standing next to his grandfather, waved happily at Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke returned the smile and wave with one of his own, while Itachi gave him a small smile and a nod.

Madara gently pushed Izuna over to Mikoto. "I need to leave soon. I'm meeting a couple of people at the tower, and it wouldn't be good to keep them waiting. I will come by to pick Izuna up once I have finished with everything." Madara said to Mikoto.

"He will be no trouble, so there isn't a need to rush. Take your time. I will be sure to tell the guards to allow you in when you come by, so you won't have any problems getting in to get him." Mikoto replied.

Madara held back a snort at her last statement. "There will be trouble either way even if you do say something. You know I will be about as welcome in that clan as a Hyuga would be. I doubt they would listen to you anyways" He stated, crossing his arms.

"I'll make sure they don't. I can assure that you'll get in and there will be no trouble for you once you are." Mikoto replied, getting irritated with the fact Madara seemed to think she was useless.

"Hn." Madara grunted, ignoring the look she was giving him. If the Uchiha were still like they had been when he was leader, then he knew they would be as obedient to her demands as a rock would be. Even if she was their leader's wife they would do as they pleased behind her back.

Mikoto pushed down her anger. "We should be going then so you can finish getting ready. We will be heading straight back to the clan, so if you get out of your meeting early you won't have to search for us." She said, and began leading the boys to the door.

Madara nodded, then looked down at his great grandchild. "Behave while you are there. If I find out that you caused any trouble for her you will be punished." Madara said to Izuna sternly.

"I'll be good. I promise." Izuna squeaked out. His grandfather was scary sometimes.

Both Itachi and Mikoto gave Madara a glare for the threat. Neither of them thought that was necessary. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble, but I'm sure we won't have to worry about it." Itachi told Madara in an emotionless tone.

Once all goodbyes were said, Mikoto and the boys left for the Uchiha compound. Madara watched them walk until they were out of sight. He did want to let Izuna leave with people he had just met, but taking the boy with him to this meeting wouldn't be a very good idea. He didn't want Izuna to know he had another sibling in case the child was already dead.

He wasn't too worried about leaving Izuna with Mikoto. It was the leader of the clan, Fugaku if he remember correctly, that worried him. He knew about Izuna's 'true' identity, and he harbored hatred for his grandchild. If the man did end up hurting Izuna, nothing, not even Shinigami would stop him from killing Fugaku.

About ten minutes later Madara was finally out of the house, and was heading to the Hokage's tower. Hopefully the Hyuga brothers would be early. He only wanted them there for the information the younger Hyuga seemed to have about his other great grandchild. What in the world had Minato been thinking when he messed around with his cousin while he was still married.

Something about all this just didn't seem right. From what he knew so far, Minato had been in a happy relationship with his wife. When he found out she was pregnant however, he went to Mikoto and got her pregnant. Both children would be extremely powerful if trained correctly once they were older.

As he came out of his thoughts he noticed that once again people were starting at him and whispering. You would think that they would stop gawking at him since they did enough of it yesterday. He was sure that they knew who he was since gossip usually makes its around quickly. When he made it to the Hokage's tower he saw that the two Hyuga hadn't come yet, so he decided to wait next to the door of the tower for them.

As he was waiting an unfamiliar man walked up to him. "Excuse me, but I was wondering, is it true that you're Madara Uchiha?" The man asked. The man looked fairly young, and was probably in his early twenties. He wore a standard jounin outfit, but wore a mask and covered his left eye. It was surprising to see the silver hair he had with how young he looked.

"And if I am? Besides it's rude to ask someone their name when you haven't introduced yourself. You do have manners don't you?" Madara asked, raising an eyebrow. Well it was about time someone finally asked him. Hopefully people would stop staring at him after this.

"You're right, I apologize. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I ask about who you are because there is a rumor that you have a great grandchild that no one has seen until now. I just don't understand why one of our founder's descendants would be unknown to the village." Kakashi stated, watching Madara carefully.

'Is he trying to imply that my great grandchild, and I are spies?' Madara thoughtin amusement. They man is smart for asking about that. He has a good point.

"I am indeed Madara Uchiha. If you are trying to imply that my great grandchild, and I are spies then you are incorrect. I have already spoken to the Hokage about how and why my grandchild's life has been the way it was been. I, however, cannot disclose that information with you." Madara answered. "I am happy to see that someone has enough brains to question that, for had it been me in your position, I would be asking the same thing."

The man, now known as Kakashi, didn't seem to be buying it. "Hmm... If you don't me asking Madara-sama, where is your grandchild?" Kakashi asked.

"With his cousins." Madara answered stoically. The man was beginning to step into dangerous water.

Before either of them could say anything else, an elderly woman walked over to them from inside the tower. "Hokage-sama wants to see you two, now." The woman snapped. "Follow me."

They followed her to Sarutobi's office, and walked in when Hiruzen called them in. Once inside Sarutobi gestured for them to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well it's good to see that you two have met." Sarutobi said, holding back a smile at their confused looks. Well at least what little of confusion they did show.

"Why is it a good thing Hokage-sama?" Kakashi questioned.

"I would like to know that too." Madara agreed.

"He is your grandchild's student, and he was one of the ANBU that helped care for Naruto." Sarutobi answered Madara first.

Madara stiffened at Sarutobi giving Kakashi information so easily. "Don't worry, he won't say anything. Kakashi is one of my most trusted ANBU." He reassured Madara. They both looked to Kakashi, who now looked completely shocked.

Kakashi, being a genus the he was, was able to piece everything together quickly. He just couldn't believe it. Everything about Madara's unknown great grandchild was all clear now at least.

"Minato-sensei couldn't be an Uchiha, let alone his grandchild! They look nothing alike!" Kakashi exclaimed, his calm demeanor slipping.

He had nothing against Uchiha. His teammate had been one after all. He just couldn't see his sensei being one of them. His sensei didn't have any of the traits that they had, nor did he act like one of them. Even his sensei's child didn't look or act like an Uchiha. Finding out that they were related to Madara was just mind blowing to Kakashi.

"Do you mind if I tell him?" Sarutobi asked Madara. There was a reason why he was doing this.

"I would prefer that you didn't." Madara snapped. "However, you have already told him to much so you may as well."

The next half hour was spent explaining to Kakashi all what had happen in the last few days. Kakashi had remained silent through the entire explanation, and only nodded to show that he understood.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Kakashi questioned after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I told you when Minato died that you could not adopt Naruto, but you could watch over him. Even though he has had his identity changed, I don't plan to go back on my word." Sarutobi explained.

"Why would he need to watch Izuna, I c-" Madara began to ask but was cut over.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto. Thats the name sensei choose for him." Kakashi snapped at Madara stubbornly.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Don't interrupt me boy. I know what my grandchild named him, but for his safety he is now Izuna." Madara replied in a dangerous tone.

'Oh no. This isn't going to turn out well.' Sarutobi thought when he started to feel their killing intent heading toward each other.

"I have him watch Izuna for a reason. He knows what to do if the seal were to start to break. He will be very helpful to both of you in the future, Madara. So please act your ages, and don't like each other." Sarutobi stated tiredly. It was like dealing with children.

Before either could retort, Hiruzen's secretary walked in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Hokage-sama, but Hiashi-sama and his brother wish to speak with you and Madara-sama." She informed.

Sarutobi looked to Madara for an explanation. "I came here with a purpose that involves them, but as I was waiting for them he came." Madara stated, glancing at Kakashi.

Sarutobi nodded his understanding. "Kakashi, you may go, however do not say anything ever about what was just told to you. Should anything slip out, you will be dealt with severely." He told Kakashi, who bowed to him and left through the window. "Now, please bring the Hyuga in." He ordered his secretary.

"You're probably wanting to know what I want now, right?" Madara questioned, now giving Hiruzen his full attention.

"It would be nice to know." Sarutobi agreed, looking at Madara curiously.

"I'll start with the simple one first. Izuna informed that he would like to enroll in the academy next year when Sasuke, Mikoto's son, enrolls. Apparently he will be a month shy of the appropriate age to get in. Is there someway he can still join at that time?" Madara asked.

Sarutobi puffed his pipe thoughtfully. "I suppose I could work something out. He would have to work hard to get caught up with the other students who will have had a year to prepare themselves for the academy." He said. "Are you sure you want him going in now? Everyone in his class is at least a year older than him. Do you think it will be good for him?"

"I will agree that it may be a bit hard for him, but I plan to start teaching him once I finish getting the house set up, and once everything settles down. He is no prodigy, but he is very smart. My brother was the same way. He'll have Mikoto's sons and I to help him when he needs it too." Madara replied.

"Alright, if you're sure. I will write down everything he needs to know before his year at the academy starts next fall. Now what else did you need?" Sarutobi inquired.

" Lets wait for the Hyuga to come in, it has to do with something one of them brought up to me." Madara answered. Hopefully he would get some answers now.

Once Hiashi and Hizashi were in the office and sitting down, they began the discussion. "Hizashi-san informed me of something rather interesting. Apparently I have another grandchild." Madara stated, his look burning a hole into Hiruzen. "I would like to know why the child was never mentioned to me in the first place."

Sarutobi sighed. "How did you find out about the child Hizashi?"

"Minato and I were close friends in the academy. We always took the time to tell each other good news even when we stopped being able to see each other frequently. Usually once a month we would go and talk, and one of the times we did he mentioned that Kushina was pregnant." Hizashi tried not to fidget under the Hokage's gaze.

"Yes, Minato had another child. I don't know what happened to the poor thing though." Sarutobi said tiredly. He had hoped Madara wouldn't have found out about this.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to the child? Do you mean you don't know how it died, or you just don't know where it is?" Madara voice raised higher and higher.

Sarutobi looked at Madara sadly. "The child was a boy. We never found his body. When Minato came for Naruto he just said the child was gone. They had been attacked after Kushina had given birth to him, so there is a chance that the child was just kidnapped, or he is dead for sure."

"Was anything said on the child's appearance? If he is still alive I would like to at least have a bit of a way to find him. Did they name him?" Madara asked quietly. He could only imagine what could have happened to the child.

"His mother was an Uzumaki, so he inherited her red hair. He inherited his father's blue eyes, and tan skin. He looks similar to Naruto because of that. Other than that nothing else was said. I don't think they were able to name him." Sarutobi truly felt horrible. He had tried to find the child but there were no clues.

"Could anyone have attacked the village the day the Kyuubi was released?" Madara was trying to think of anything he could to find the boy.

Sarutobi could only shake his head. No one would be stupid enough to do that when a monster was attacking.

"So that means he is in the village still?" Madara pressed.

"There is a good chance, yes. But he is mostly likely dead, Madara." Sarutobi didn't understand why Madara was being so persistent about it. The boy was dead.

Madara stayed silent for a moment. "Who in the village has a lot of power. Think about it, who could do something like this and never get caught. Who in the village fits this that description, and has a grudge against my grandchild for being Hokage?"

Sarutobi thought over it a moment. Who would steal a child from the Hokage? If they were to keep him alive it would be for his power when he was older. Who would want that power, and why? Sarutobi's eyes widened when a thought hit him. He couldn't have done it could he? Sure he always says he would do anything to protect the village, but he wouldn't go that far, would he?

Sarutobi took a deep breath to prepare himself. "Well... there is one man who fits that description perfectly."

Author's Note: Well there it is. The story is going to start getting a bit more complicated now. There are two ways how the story can go from here now. I'm going to let you guys chose between which one you want. Which ever one you guys chose depends how the story will end, and one will result in a sad ending. I won't say which though.

The first choice is Madara finds Naruto's brother, and raises him too. When he finds him with this choice, is up to you. Like do you want his brother to be found quickly or when Naruto is a genin.

The second choice is Madara is unable to find Naruto's brother. By the time they do meet him, they will be enemies with no chance of getting him on their side. He'll be a main antagonist if you guys choose this.

Like I said each choice has a different ending, so think about the possibilities with each one. Who has him right now will also affect one of the choices you choose. I think it is obvious who it is but.. you never know. Madara's brother will not play a huge role in this, but he will pop up from time to time to help Madara when he can.

To let you guys know if you people don't choose one of the choices, and I only get one or two reviews telling me what they want but no one else bothers, I won't up date until I have at least six or seven people say something. With that please review and tell me what you think. Bye for now. (:

(By the way I'm going to be doing a Fable 2 story, so tell me if you guys are interested. The first chapter is almost done.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own his brother however.

Chapter 8

Hiruzen bit his lip as he thought on whether or not he should accuse his one time friend. No matter how horrible Danzo had come to be in his choices, he still cared for his friend. This would be a very big betrayal to the man should his accusation be false.

He could see the worry in Madara. The man hide his emotions very well, but Hiruzen could still see it. He was a grandfather himself after all. Because of this, his grandfatherly side helped him come to a decision on his internal debate.

"Hiashi-san, I'm going to have to ask you and your brother to leave now. I cannot allow you to be here for the rest of what I need to speak with Madara-sama. I thank you for the information you two have provided, but I'm going to have to ask you to never speak about any of this again unless I hold a meeting with you." Sarutobi said to the Hyuga twins.

Neither looked happy, but both knew better than to argue with the Hokage. "We understand Hokage-sama." Hiashi replied indifferently, as both he and his brother stood up from their seats. He then turned to Madara. "I wish you luck on finding your other grandchild, and if you do then know that my offer stands for both boys." With that they both gave Sarutobi a bow and left the office as told.

"Offer?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at Madara.

"They're trying to get Naruto into their clan by making a treaty with me. It's not going to happen. We will not have anything to do with that clan." Madara replied in a dismissive tone. "Now who took my great grandchild?"

"I don't know for sure if it is him. I don't have proof, but there are ways we can try to find some." Sarutobi replied hesitantly.

"Just tell me who!" Madara snapped, what little patience he had was gone.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Do not take your temper out on me. I understand your upset, and I would be too if I were you. I need you to be level headed or were going to have problems." He chided.

Madara fumed about being scolded like child, but nodded. "Hn."

Sarutobi eyed him for a moment. "The man I believe who did it is named Danzo. You have met him before when he and I were still children." He explained.

Madara racked his brain to try and recall who Hiruzen was talking about. A young boy appeared in his head after a minute. "Are you talking about that friend of yours? The one who was determined to be Hokage before you?" Madara questioned curiously.

"Yes, thats the one." Sarutobi confirmed with a small nod.

"He was an odd child, but he didn't seem like the one who would hurt his village. Are you sure it could be him?" Madara asked curiously. By the fact Hiruzen was accusing his friend, it made him wonder what the boy had become as a adult.

Hiruzen smiled sadly as he thought of his once best friend. "To him doing something like that isn't considered hurting the village. He has a organization called ROOT that allows him to turn shinobi into weapons for the village. It doesn't matter how old the person may be. All he cares about is that he has their loyalty to only him, and that their strong enough to do his bidding. He wanted to take Naruto and place him into ROOT after I refused to have him killed." He replied.

"Why is he allow to have the organization? Shouldn't you have stopped it by now?" Madara asked, narrowing his eyes at Hiruzen. One thing he had learned as a leader of the Uchiha was that you had to stop anyone from doing something like that. It would come back to bite you on the ass if you didn't.

"I would if I could. I found out about it to late. With all the followers he has now it would be impossible to try and destroy it." Sarutobi answered.

"Then kill him. It will benefit you in the long run if you do." Madara stated with a shrug.

"If only it could be that easy." Sarutobi said more to himself than to Madara. "His remaining followers would only cause problems for the village later. Most of them may be much stronger than any of my ANBU."

Madara raised an eyebrow. "If he does have my great grandchild, then how do we get him away from them. If they are as good as you seem to think then we'll have one hell of a fight. Perhaps it would be a worthy fight..." Madara trailed off, a bit of excitement ran through him at the thought of such a fight. Only the best fighters were worth his time.

Now it was Hiruzen's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Don't do anything brash now. You said it yourself, you don't have as much power as you used to. It could be fatal if you try and attack them. Even if you did try to, you don't have an idea where their base is at."

"I'm not stupid. I realize that it could possibly be dangerous, but within a year my power should be back completely. It'll take some training to get it back to its peak, but it won't take long. I can start preparing for battle now while I wait." Madara replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

'Even if he has seemed to calm down some with his blood lust, he's still just as dangerous. Just as eager for a fight as before. I've been taking him a bit to lightly.' Hiruzen suppressed a frown.

"You have Naruto now, don't forget that. He needs you." Hiruzen reminded with a glare.

"I won't abandon Izuna. But, I won't abandon my other great grandchild." Madara said firmly.

"When and if you do get the child, what will you tell people when you get him? You know people will question you about why you didn't get the child when you did Naruto." Sarutobi mentioned after a moment of silence passed between them.

"I will tell them the truth." Madara answered simpily.

Sarutobi was taken aback by the answer. "What do you mean?! You can't tell people of their father!"

Madara narrowed his eyes at the old Hokage. "I didn't say anything about mentioning Minato."

"Then what are you going to tell them?" Sarutobi demanded to know.

"You'll see when the time comes. First we need to make sure the child is still alive. We'll also need to find ways to enter their base, see what their guarding schedule is like, and try to find out as much as we can about their skills. I would like to find out as much as I can Danzo." Madara answered.

"Alright, do as you wish." Sarutobi agreed with a sigh. He had a feeling he would end up regretting allowing Madara to do as he pleased. "However, I want you to study up on what you missed. I want you prepared for anything in the future."

Madara nodded slightly. "I'm fine with that. I planned on doing so anyways." Madara agreed. "What exactly do I need to study?"

"I'll send you some books. You should also visit the library." Sarutobi said. "I will also send someone over to you to help explain the things you might have difficultly with understanding.

"Thats not necessary." Madara said quickly. He didn't like the idea of having anyones help.

"It wasn't a suggestion. You'll no doubt want to become a shinobi again, and I will not allow you to do so unless you are properly prepared. You won't have to have the help long if you just do what you're told. Besides it would be a benefit for Naruto as well. Unless you want to be incapable of helping him when it comes to homework." Sarutobi taunted slightly. He noticed with satisfaction that what he said got into Madara's thick head.

Madara looked away and glared at the wall. "Fine! Just wait a few days so I can get the house set up." Madara snapped. "Speaking of which I need to go soon. I have furniture thats going to be arriving soon, and I need to pick up an order from the tailor."

"Get your plans sorted and then we'll start preparing. Until then take care." Sarutobi said as he watched Madara walk to the door.

"Who will you be sending over to help me?" Madara asked over his shoulder before opening the door.

"You'll see." Hiruzen with a smirk.

Madara raised his eyebrow, but said nothing and walked out. Once Madara was gone he motioned for Panther to come over from his hiding spot.

"Panther, bring me Ebisu."

_-Scene Change-_

Izuna honestly didn't know what to think of the Uchiha. The people were so different from how he remembered them being. There were no angry or hateful looks, just looks of suspicion one would have of a stranger coming into their home. A few people had even greeted him into the clan. They weren't overly friendly. Just nice. Mikoto told him it would take time for people to get used to him and once they did they would be much friendlier. Izuna didn't mind that they were weary of him, for it was much better then them hating him.

Once they had gotten past the curious people, it took only minutes for them to reach the largest house of the compound. Izuna couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful home. It was at least twice as big as his new home. All the houses in the compound were fairly large though.

"This is it. Lets go inside and I'll start cooking lunch. You two can show your cousin around while I cook." Mikoto said, glancing over at her sons.

"Okay, kaasan!" Sasuke agreed excitedly and proceeded to drag Izuna into the house. Itachi quickly followed after them with an amused smirk.

For the next fifteen minutes Izuna was shown around the house. There were a few room they weren't allowed into, like Fugaku's office and their parent's bedroom. Izuna noticed that none of the rooms in the house were to big or to small, just big enough to live very comfortably.

"Thats all the rooms... well there is the training grounds. We could go train if you want." Sasuke suggested, looking hopefully at Izuna and Itachi. It wasn't often he got to train. His kaasan just recently agreed to allow him to now that he was a little older and about to go into the academy. His otousan had wanted him to begin training as soon as could walk properly but his mother quickly forbid it.

Itachi shook his head. "No, Sasuke. Izuna is our guest, so no training. I doubt Madara-sama will be pleased with us training him without his permission." Itachi scolded.

"I don't think he'll mind." Izuna said quietly before Sasuke could argue. "He said he was going to start my training soon. I would like to practice a little if it's okay."

Itachi stayed quiet a moment before nodding. "I'll go get some kunai. Sasuke, take him to the training ground and wait for me. Do not do anything until I come, understand?" Itachi said the last part more to Sasuke, but both boys quickly agreed.

"Lets go." Was all Sasuke said before he once again proceeded to drag Izuna to their destination.

The training ground wasn't very big, but for three or four people in would work fine. There were several post lined up with targets pained onto them. Each target got smaller and smaller the farther back the posts were. He figured beginners like Sasuke and himself would be using the closer targets to practice with since neither of them had any true skill yet.

"So when is your otousan going to start training you?" Sasuke asked Izuna.

Izuna looked at him confused. "You mean my ojiichan?"

"Oh, yeah. I forget he isn't your otousan because he looks like he should be. Are you sure he isn't? Because he sure doesn't look like any of the elders." Sasuke inquired looking at him doubtfully.

Izuna laughed a little. "I'm sure. He also my otousan's ojiichan."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "You're lying!" He accused pointing at him.

Izuna gave Sasuke an affronted look at the accusation. "I am not!" He defended himself.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to"

"Am not!"

"Ar-"

"What are you two arguing about?" An amused voice asked from behind them.

Both boys quickly spun around to see who was behind them. It was a young teen that Izuna had never met before. He was taller than Itachi by several inches and looked to be fourteen or fifteen years old. His short black black hair was unkempt and he wore the standard Uchiha cloths. Unlike most Uchiha, he had a friendly aura about him.

"Well?" He asked again, his amused smirk widening.

"W-we, um, arguing because he said I was lying about my ojiichan's age." Izuna explained shyly to the stranger.

"He said that his ojiichan was also his otousan's ojiichan. He can't be that old! He doesn't look much older than either of my parents!" Sasuke defended himself now. He was sure his older cousin would agree with him and say Izuna was lying.

Shisui amusement only grew. "You're Madara's grandchild aren't you?" He asked looking at Izuna curiously, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Izuna answered, still feeling shy. "I'm Izuna. What's your name?"

Shisui looked at him in surprise. 'Wait... wasn't that Madara's brother's name?' He thought to himself in confusion. "It's nice to meet you. Word flew through the clan that you were here today. I came by to see if you were here. I'm Shiusi by the way." Shiusi said with a small smile.

"Oh, and Sasuke, he isn't lying. Madara is actually older than Konohagakure." Shisui informed Sasuke, who gave him the same accusing look.

"Your both lying. Your only taking his side 'cause he's new." Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout.

"No we're not!" Izuna once again defended himself.

"Are to!"

Shisui only chuckled to himself as he watched them argue. It was times like this that made him wish he had a younger sibling. Sure, he had Itachi, but that wasn't the same. Itachi had Sasuke and he had no one. Izuna, the new little Uchiha, had no siblings either so maybe...

"What are they arguing about?" An indifferent voice startled him from his thoughts.

Shisui glanced over at Itachi. "Sasuke firmly believes that both Izuna and I are lying about how old Madara is. They were arguing about it when I came out here."

"Hn." Itachi grunted in amusement as he watched his younger brothers bicker.

"He's a cute kid. I only hope he loses the shy attitude. The clan, and for certain, Madara, will break him if he doesn't." Shisui stated, worry obvious in his voice.

Technically, Shiusi did have a sibling, Obito. He wasn't old enough at the time to really remember his elder brother when he was alive, but he did hear what the clan did to him just because he was different. He loved his clan, but he thought that their methods of dealing with the people of the clan was cruel. He had no wish to see what had happened to his brother happen to Izuna.

Itachi frowned at the thought. If anyone hurt his brother they would die. It didn't matter who they were. "You are correct. They will if he doesn't become stronger." But he wouldn't let them. Even if it killed him.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about it. It seems any shyness he has goes away pretty quickly." Shisui said, smirking at the two boys who were now fighting on the ground due to Sasuke jumping him. "So what are you guys doing out here anyways?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. "We're are at the training ground. I thought you would be figure it out. Apparently I was wrong about your intelligence." Itachi stated with a smirk.

"Smart ass." Shiusi grumbled. "I see no training going on."

"Ow!" Both Shiusi and Itachi quickly their attention to the boys on the ground when they heard the yelp. Izuna was whimpering as he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" Itachi demanded, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at him worried and confused. "I don't know. He pushed me away and started rubbing his eyes. I didn't touch them." He answered quickly, afraid he was in trouble.

Shiusi walked over to Izuna and bent down to his hight. "Hey, let me see." He ordered softly, moving Izuna's hands out of the way and lifting the child's head up so he could get a better look.

There wasn't anything wrong with the boy's eyes as far as he could see. They looked a little red but that could be from the rubbing. It was possible that the boy could be gaining his sharigan soon. His eyes had itched before getting his, so it could be the warning sign.

"How exactly does your eyes hurt?" Shiusi asked, wanting to see if his theory was correct. This could be a good thing for the little boy if he was right. Especially with Madara raising him.

"They don't hurt anymore. At first it felt like my eye was getting pinched, but now they just itch." Izuna replied, trying to rub them again but was stopped once again by Shisui.

"Don't touch them. You'll only make it worse." Shisui said sternly, then looked up at Itachi. "Do you think it could be the sharigan?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't think so... he's to young. There could be a chance though."

"You should inform Madara of this." Shiusi suggested, before ruffling Izuna's hair and standing up.

Itachi nodded his agreement. Madara would know more about Izuna's eyes, and would know what would need to be done.

Izuna looked at the older boys with uncertainty. "Is this bad?" Nothing like this had happened before until he had that seal taken off of him. He didn't know why they would hurt now all of a sudden.

Itachi shook his head. "No it isn't bad. Do your eyes feel okay enough for us to train or do you not want to now?"

"I still want to. I'll be okay." Izuna replied, getting up off the ground. Itachi looked as if he wanted to protest for a moment, but the look was gone as soon as Izuna had seen it.

"Do you want to train with us?" Itachi questioned Shiusi.

Shiusi shrugged. "Sure, why not? I don't have a mission or anything today so it'll be good to get some practice in."

"Do you mind training with Sasuke then. This is Izuna's first training session so I want to show him a few things.

Sasuke fought back a frown. He had been hoping to train with his brother today, but once again something got in the way. He didn't understand why Shiusi couldn't train their new cousin. Itachi had promised to train _him _the other day. He understood that his new friend needed the extra help today, but Shiusi was just as capable as Itachi in teaching.

'It's not fair.' Sasuke sulked to himself as he walked over to the other side of the training ground with Shiusi. He made sure not to show how he was feeling on the outside though.

Itachi walked over to Izuna and handed him five very blunt standard kunai. Since Izuna was just barely beginning on any training it would be unwise to give the young child anything sharp. He allowed Izuna a few seconds look over the kunai before he began lecturing.

"Kunai are one of the most common for a shinobi to have because they are both dependable and sturdy. They are designed for close combat, however they can still be useful for long range combat. Shinobi, when using kunai for long range combat, will usually put explosive tags on them. They are a favored weapon because of their versatility." Itachi explained while showing Izuna a few small examples with his own non-blunted kunai.

"For now though," Itachi continued. "We will just work on stance, balance, and aim with them. Once you master those we will work on something a little more advanced if Madara-sama will allow it."

Izuna was a bit put out that he wouldn't be learning anything cool but still excited for the training. He hoped to be able to impress his new guardian with knowing at least something. He had a feeling that it would be harder to impress his grandfather though.

For the next half hour Itachi went over with Izuna on different stances and throwing techniques. He also showed Izuna where to conceal kunai on himself when he didn't have a pouch to keep them in. Now they were finally getting ready to use the targets.

"Just relax and focus on the target. You're a beginner so your not expected to get it perfect." Itachi said when he saw Izuna look at the target uncertainly.

Izuna nodded slightly and did his best to relax. He just didn't want to look foolish in front of his cousin and make the older boy dislike him. These people were his family now and he wanted to make them proud of him.

With a deep breath, Izuna took his aim, and threw the kunai. Much to his horror, it went right past the target and almost hit Shiusi. Shiusi dodged it with ease however, and tossed it back to Itachi.

"Sorry." Izuna apologized sheepishly.

Shiusi brushed his apology off and gave him a smile before turning back to Sasuke.

"That wasn't terrible for your first try." Itachi stated, gaining Izuna's attention back to him. "You're going to have to work on it a bit though."

"What was I doing wrong?" Izuna asked in frustration. He had done his best to follow his cousin's instructions but he had still messed up.

"Don't get angry over it. Getting angry will only make you mess up more." Itachi reprimanded, making Izuna blush ashamedly.

"Your mistake was stance. You had it right, but before you threw the kunai you started to lean to the side. Your going to have to watch your movements better."

Izuna frowned slightly. "How do I do that? I didn't even know I was leaning."

"Practice." Itachi answered simply. "Now try again."

Izuna wasn't quite sure how long they trained, but before he knew it Mikoto called them in for lunch. Sasuke and himself were the only ones breathing hard as they walked into the house.

"How did training go?" Mikoto asked as she served lunch once everyone was seated.

Sasuke shrugged and began eating. Itachi eye his brother curiously. It wasn't like him to be quiet after training. He usually loved to tell their parents of his progress.

"Izuna did well today." Itachi commented when no one said anything.

"Oh?" Mikoto looked at Izuna expectantly.

Izuna shifted nervously when everyone's attention was turned to him. "I didn't do good... I wasn't able to hit the target."

"Even though you didn't, you still did very well today. We didn't train for very long but you caught on to everything quickly. Most children your age don't learn as quickly as you did today." Itachi complimented.

Izuna couldn't help but feel happy to receive the older boy's praise.

_-Back with Madara-_

Panting slightly, Madara looked around at his now furnished home. It was nothing extravagant, but it now had a homey feel to it. It had taken less time to get everything he had needed to do today then he had thought it would take.

Now with that done, he headed to his bathroom to clean up before going to collect his grandson. He wondered how they would react to having the 'traitor' walk through their precious compound. He would be more then willing to put the fools into their proper place if they did try to act on their feelings.

Half way through his shower he felt a prick on his senses. An unwelcome guest just entered his home. Staying still for a moment, he kept his focus solely on the intruder to see what they were going to do. He had nothing of value in the house yet, but he was going to be pissed if something was taken. Perhaps it was an assassin?

After several minutes the intruder had yet to move around the house. Doing his best to stay silent Madara quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. It was dead silent as he moved down the hallway with a dagger ready in his hand.

Much to his surprise the intruder happen to be the current Uchiha leader, who was leaning against the wall next to the front door watching him carefully.

"It's rude to walk into someones home uninvited you know. Though, by what I've seen of your manners so far, you probably didn't know." Madara smirked at the scowl on the man's face.

"I've come here to escort you threw the clan so there is no trouble started. Get ready. I want that _thing _out of my home." Fugaku ordered and turned to walk out of the house, only to be slammed into the wall.

Two eternal mangekyou greeted him, as did a dagger to his throat. "Watch what you say about my grandchild, or I will cut your tongue out. And don't you ever order me around." Madara nearly whispered in a deadly tone.

He backed away from the man and removed the dagger away from his throat. Madara glanced over Fugaku quickly. The man was now pale and seemed to be trying not to shake. Satisfied that his point was made, Madara put the dagger away and walked back to his bedroom. A minute later he walked back into the room and turned to Fugaku.

"Now we can go." Was all Madara said as he walked out of the house.

The walk to the compound was quiet. Neither of the men were willing to speak to each other, and were perfectly content acting like the other didn't exist.

In no time at all the gates of the Uchiha clan appeared on the horizon.

"Tell me, why is it the clan has been walled up away from the rest of the village?" Madara asked glancing at Fugaku.

"If you want to know ask the Hokage." Fugaku replied, sounding somewhat bitter. Madara raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else.

Bitter Uchiha. Nothing good would come from that. Madara knew that only to well. If Sarutobi wasn't careful something bad was going to happen.

Within minutes they were in front of the gates. The guards showed no emotion as they watched Madara enter the compound, but it was easy to tell that they were none to pleased by their body language. Silence spread out through out the clan as they walked. There were a few hostile looks sent his way along with ones of curiosity. No one lashed out or said anything, much to Madara's surprise.

The clan didn't look half bad. It was functional and privet. If ever needed, the walls would help with defending the clan through an attack.

After a few minutes people started going back to what they were doing. They all kept an eye on Madara though as if they were expecting him to attack suddenly. It was good to know that he was still feared.

As they reached a large house his grandchild exited the house and quickly made his way over to them. It was obvious by the way Izuna was tensed up that he was uncomfortable in the current atmosphere of the clan.

He looked down at Izuna. "I expect you behaved, correct?" Madara questioned, glancing briefly at Mikoto, who was now standing behind Izuna.

"He was very well behaved. It was nice having him over." Mikoto answered pleasently before Izuna was able to. "How did things go for you today, Madara-sama?"

"Fine. Thank you for watching him." Madara turned and gestured for Izuna to follow him.

Izuna sighed in relief once they were out of the Uchiha compound. "Ojiichan, why were they all so angry?"

"They harbor ill feelings towards me. The Uchiha always will." Madara glanced down at the little boy walking next to him. "Did you do anything productive while you were there?"

Izuna looked up at him confused. "What does productive mean?"

Madara sighed irritatedly. "Did you just sit around or did you actually do something?"

"Oh, sorry. We trained some. Itachi-san taught me a little bit. He said he didn't know if you would be happy with him training me so we mostly did target practice." Izuna answered a bit timidly.

"How did you do?"

"Um... Itachi-san said I did well for someone my age who's a beginner. I wasn't able to hit the target though." Izuna peeked up at Madara to see his reaction. He didn't look very pleased.

"Hmm... it seems we have some work to do then. When we get home we'll start your real training. Madara said, then looked down at his grandchild seriously. "And I warn you, I will _not_ go easy on you."

Izuna suddenly had the feeling that it was going to be a long and mostly likely painful afternoon.

_-Scene Change-_

Izuna was currently sitting in the middle of the outdoor training ground doing his best to regain his breath. He couldn't remember ever feeling this tired, or sore. It hadn't been as bad as he had imagined it would be. He was sure his grandfather was completely crazy now though.

They had been training for the past three hours nonstop as soon as they had arrived home. His grandfather said this was only a _light_ training session, and tomorrow they would get into harder training. He was going to die. He was sure of it.

Madara looked down at his grandchild with some pride and worry. The poor boy looked ready to fall over. The boy was going to have quite an amount of bruises and there were several cuts and scrapes on his arms, legs, and hands. Hopefully tomorrows training would be better.

Madara gently lifted the little boy into his arms and headed to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

His descendant was certainly no prodigy when it came to battle.

Author's Note: Hello everyone. First off I want to apologize for not updating as quickly as I had promised. I had to go to my grandma's house unexpectedly for vacation and they have no internet. By the time I came back this was already half done, but I have had writer's block. So please forgive me. And thank everyone of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

Alright now to Naruto's brother. Madara will find him. Nearly everyone wanted him to be found so in the next couple of chapters he will be rescued by Madara. He's an OC that I made a little while ago. I'm thinking of putting the details of him on my profile so tell me if you guys are interested. He's a character that may appear in more than one of my stories.

Now I want to discuss the whole Obito and Shiusi being brothers thing. It's not going to affect much of the story so for those who freak out about small things this, don't. All it's going to affect is Shiusi and Naruto's (and possibly his brother) relationship. And Shiusi will have hard feelings toward Kakashi. That's it.

This turned out to be more of a filler to me then it was supposed to be, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Next chapter is going to be a time skip. Until next chapter, goodbye. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9

Izuna suppressed a grin as he waited by the front door for his grandfather. Today he would be starting the academy with Sasuke.

He had trained hard over the past year to get in the academy. He was actually a bit above the level he needed to be to enter the academy due to his grandfather's training from hell. He wasn't great at the book learning part of his training, but his skill at the physical part made up for it. It wasn't that he didn't get the book learning, it just didn't interest him.

At first he had a lot of trouble keeping up with his grandfather's training schedule and expectations, but as he got the hang of it he learned extremely quickly, much to Madara's satisfaction. He wasn't a prodigy, however he could easily keep up with Sasuke in a spar now. They were about equal at this point, and both the boys regularly held competitions to see who was better.

He was nervous about going to the academy though. He didn't know a lot of the kids in the village since he spent most of his time in the Uchiha clan playing with the kids there. Madara had taken him to the park a few times, but he was never really got to know anyone.

He did have a crazy incident at the park one time which started, as Shisui put it, the fan girl curse. That was the day he and Sasuke found out the start of their 'fan clubs'. A blond girl named Ino was the leader of his, and a pink haired girl named Sakura was the leader of Sasuke's. His grandfather had found it all very amusing and proceeded to tease him mercilessly whenever he spotted or mentioned the girl.

Ino was nice enough, so it wasn't so bad. It seemed to him like she did actually want to be friends, but her over baring crush on him made that friendship difficult. Sakura was a completely different situation though.

She was nice too. Only to nearly everyone but him though. She hated him because he was her 'rival's' boy and apparently he tried to make Sasuke look bad. She was violent about it too. Sasuke did his best to avoid the girl completely, or just acted like she didn't exist when it was impossible to avoid her.

Neither girl was much of a problem since he and Sasuke were usually at each others homes.

"Izuna!" Izuna jumped when he heard Madara snap his name.

Izuna looked up at Madara sheepishly. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Hn." Madara grunted, ignoring the apology. "Are you ready?"

"Yep! Lets go!" Izuna answered excitedly, no longer able to hold back his grin. He had been waiting for this day for weeks since he found out he was able to join the academy, and he was ready to begin the day.

"I may have to work a bit late this afternoon so don't be surprised if Shiusi is the one who picks you up from school. I'll do my best to finish work early though." Madara informed him as they walked. His grandfather had taken the position as the Hokage's assistant after the old one retired. He had then started to hire Shiusi to babysit him while he had to work.

Madara had been surprised when the old man had asked him to become his new assistant, but accepted it quickly. His only other job option, since he didn't want to leave Izuna while on mission, was to work at the academy, which wouldn't go over well. It would have been a health hazard to any student that crossed him.

He was disappointed to hear that his grandfather might not be able to pick him up after his first day of school, but he understood that it was a busy job.

"Remember, I expect you to do your best. If I see you slacking at all I will pull you out and make you wait until the next year. I won't accept any laziness." Madara warned, giving Izuna a stern look.

"I won't slack off." Izuna grumbled. Madara had been nagging him about it since he had gotten his acceptance into the academy. Madara raised an eyebrow at the attitude he received, but chose not to scold him this time.

Like most of the parents, Madara walked Izuna to his classroom. Once they found the room number they stopped outside the door. "Behave while your here, and have a good day. Do well." Madara said, and patted Izuna's head gently before walking away.

Izuna took a deep breath and opened the classroom door. Once in he looked around the classroom curiously. There were a few people he recognized, but much to his happiness he saw Sasuke already inside sitting in on of the desks in the back.

"Welcome, just take a seat anywhere for now." A man with a high spiky pony tale, and a scar across the bridge of his nose smiled at him.

'This must the teacher. He seems nice enough.' Izuna thought as he gave the man a smile back, before walking over to where Sasuke was sitting.

Iruka was surprised when the Uchiha boy smiled back at him. At least he thought he was an Uchiha. He had never seen one with blue eyes though. Well he would find out soon enough. He was just glade to have a friendly student.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sasuke asked curiously when Izuna sat down beside him.

"Last minute checking. Ojiichan is paranoid." Izuna answered shrugging, before looking around again. "We didn't take that long, and besides we're early. There isn't even a lot of people here yet."

"I'm just surprised to get here before you. You guys are always really early when you have to go somewhere." Sasuke stated. Their conversation was interrupted however by the sound of a cheer and a growl. Both boys looked over to the door to see what the commotion was.

"Ha! I got here before you, billboard brow!" Ino tauted Sakura, who walked in after her.

"Shut up, Pig!" Sakura snapped back at her rival, crossing her arms. Ino merely ignored the fuming girl and scanned the room until her eyes locked onto her target.

"Izuna-kun!" She squealed with glee, and ran over to where they were sitting. Sakura followed closely behind her once she caught the sight of Sasuke.

Naruto gave them a small friendly smile, while Sasuke glared at them and sent Izuna a disapproving look. Izuna just rolled his eyes at his cousin's attitude. He saw no reason to be mean to them on the first day of school.

"When did you get here?" Ino asked cheerfully, clinging to Izuna's arm.

"Just a few minutes before you and Sakura came in." Izuna answered, trying to pry his arm free.

Sasuke normally would have been amused by his cousin's plight, but at the moment he was having similar problems with his fangirl. Sasuke didn't understand why girls were so weird when they saw him, or his other clansmen for that matter.

As the hour passed by the classroom was nearly filled. There were a bunch of people Izuna didn't recognize, but he could tell by the way some of them dressed or looked that they were from clans. As he watched people walk in he saw one of his other cousins Akihiko. Akihiko was one of his playmates when he went to the Uchiha compound, and they had gotten fairly close to each other. He was nice, but he could be a snob.

Akihiko waved at him and Sasuke before sitting down in one of the open spots, and pulled out a book. Akihiko was very much a bookworm, and tended to be protective of his books.

Hinata was the last person to walk into the classroom. He had known her for awhile now. Her dad had brought her over to his house to try and talk his ojiichan into making an arranged marriage. Madara hadn't even let him finish the proposal.

They weren't close but they did become friends. Her face still turned slightly pink when he was around though. He couldn't help but wonder why it only happened when he was near her. Girls were so weird.

Seeing that no one else was going to be arriving, Izuna turned his attention back to Sasuke, and the two arguing girls. "When does class start?" Izuna asked Sasuke, becoming quite bored with just sitting there.

Sasuke shrugged. "Soon."

Izuna mock glared at him. "Thanks, Mr. Helpful."

"Don't be rude to Sasuke-kun, Izuna!" Sakura yelled, and hit him on the head before he could stop her.

"Stop hitting me!" Izuna snapped back with a glare, rubbing his head. If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead from Sasuke's and his looks.

"Yeah, billboard brow. Stop being mean to Izuna-kun!" Ino demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Stay out of this, Pig!" Sakura yelled at Ino, ignoring Izuna.

"Children! Yelling is not tolerated in the classroom." The teacher at the desk scolded them. The teacher returned to his work once they said quiet apologizes.

A few minutes later a white haired man walked into the classroom. "Alright everyone, settle down and take your seats." The teacher down at the desk ordered as the other man walked to the front of the class.

"Hello children, I am Mizuki-sensei, and this is my assistant Iruka-sensei. I will be your teacher for the next couple of years." Mizuki began speaking once the children were quiet. "Due to a few complications, this year we will begin the new school system."

Naruto nodded his head slightly in remembrance about the new system for the Academy. Apparently not long after his ojiichan had gotten his job as the Hokage's assistant, he had been the one who had to go over the Academy's books this year to make sure the material was still up to date.

Usually the Hokage went over them, but apparently for the last few years the old man had just approved them since the material wasn't supposed to change. Well, someone had decided that it would be a good idea to slip books past the Hokage that were filled with misinformation, and the information that they did have would only end up getting the students hurt or worse when they became ninja.

Madara, after looking through the pitiful books, questioned Sarutobi rather harshly on why he was setting up the children to get themselves killed. After looking through the books himself, Sarutobi had gone into a rage over the sabotage, and quickly had the traitor found. After that had been dealt with, Sarutobi had called a meeting with Madara and his council, and they started making improvements for the Academy.

Now since times were peaceful, students were required to attend all six years of the academy, and no one was allowed to graduate early like they had allowed while the war was going on. The first two years of the academy were now used to teach the very basics, and to see who would or wouldn't be able to make it through the academy. At the end of those two years the students took a test, and those who didn't pass would be sent to a civilian school.

The fourth year of the Academy the students were required to take another test to see what class they would be put in. For example, students who had some trouble would be put into a class where they would get more help, but those who didn't need the extra help would be put into a more advanced class.

They had made the work harder, and more important. So those who barely did anything in class were forced to take lessons after school and over the weekend to get improved. Also school now lasted from eight to four, and they only got two weeks off for break instead of a month.

The last thing they did was have the students who had their education sabotaged by the incorrect teachings take remediable classes if they were still in the academy, or had graduated in the past few years. Students who hadn't graduated were given a second chance to try again after going through the remediable classes if they wanted to.

"Thats what you should be expecting this year." Mizuki concluded his speed that Izuna had ignored it due to knowing it already. There were a few groans throughout the classroom, and a troublesome from a boy who was sitting at the desk across from him.

"Everyone, stand up. I will be giving you your assigned seat. You are expected to remain in that spot unless I, or Iruka say otherwise." Now everyone groaned at that announcement, feeling disappointed that they couldn't sit next to their friends.

Izuna's new seat was now in the very front on the left side of the room. Hinata now sat by him, while Sasuke sat at the desk behind him next to a boy named Kiba. Behind them was Sakura and a girl named Eri, and the last desk on that side of the room had two people he didn't bother to remember the names of.

The front desk on the right side of the room was where Ino and a boy named Eito now sat. Choji and Shikamaru sat behind them, and Shino and Akihiko were behind them. The last desk was where two of his and Sasuke's most crazy fangirls sat, Botan and Chiho. He dreaded being in a class with them for the next two years.

Looking back at Sasuke, he could see that his cousin was already about to kill the loud boy next to him. He held back at snicker, and turned to look at Hinata, who had her head down and was pushing her fingers together nervously.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Izuna asked his friend with slight worry. She didn't usually act like this around him anymore.

"I-I'm sorry, Izuna-kun. I was just thinking." Hinata apologized quietly. Izuna just shrugged off her apology, and gave her a small reassuring smile.

Before anything else could be said Mizuki-sensei gained the students attention again, and began the first lesson of the day.

_-Hokage's Tower-_

Madara walked out of Hiruzen's office, and shut the door behind him. It was already going to be a long day, and it had only just started. He glared at the stack of paperwork in his arms, willing them to suddenly turn to ash, before walking over to his desk.

He frowned when he saw a smaller stack of paper on his desk. 'My desk was clear when I left it.' Madara thought with suspicion. He doubted anyone would attempt to harm him through tricks while he was in the Hokage's tower, but precaution didn't hurt.

He set the pile of papers in his arms onto the desk, and moved to the other pile to look them over. The top sheet was blank, but when he moved it from the top what was underneath made his eyes widened in recognition.

Hiruzen had given him the job not just to help with paperwork and such, but so they would be able to speak to each other when needed for when it came to information on ROOT and his great grandchild. Also with being the Hokage's assistant it gave him a little more power, and access to information Panther brought back from his missions.

Not long after he got the job, he and Hiruzen had formed mission OR, which stood for Operation Rescue. It wasn't the best of names, but it really didn't matter since no one other than Hiruzen, Panther, Panther's team, and himself knew about it.

After months of searching, Panther and his team had managed to located and infiltrate one of Danzo's ROOT bases. Apparently from what little they had manged to find out Danzo had many bases scattered about. None of them were very big, and they were extremely well hidden. They were also in unlikely places, or at least the one they had found was.

What was odd was the fact that the base had been empty, except for a few files that contained information on a few of his ROOT members. Something told him that them finding the base had been a set up. I had been to easy for them to have gotten into, and far to easy for them to find. Danzo was no fool, quite the opposite in fact. If he knew that they were after him and ROOT there was no telling what the man would do. They would all need to start being more careful.

Slightly narrowing his eyes at the paper, Madara shook the thoughts from his mind and focused on the papers in front of him.

He bit his lip in thought as he finished the report. It seemed that while Panther and his team were out searching around the base they had found, one of their teammates had been killed, and another had disappeared. This meant they now had a traitor who knew too much.

Panther and his only remaining team member did find something out rather interesting though. They had found a file containing information on ROOT members. It included specific information on the very one they were looking for, Kioshi Uzumaki Namikaze.

'Kioshi... Danzo doesn't seem to usually give his members names, so why would he name my grandchild? Or is that the name Minato gave him?' Madara thought to himself as he stared at the picture of a young red haired boy.

Surprisingly the child looked very much like him despite having blood of other clans. The boy had the Uzumaki trademark straight red hair, but had blue eyes that looked exactly like Izuna's. The child had also in inherited the same skin color as his younger brother. Kioshi had also inherited the wrinkles under his eyes from him. They weren't as noticeable though. He found it slightly humorous that neither of his grandchild's children had inherited their father's blond hair. They took after their mothers.

'This could likely be a set up. Kioshi may not even really exists. I need to be careful. Everyone does now. With a traitor on the loose there is no telling whats going to happen now, or what Danzo knows.' Madara though with a rush of anger. If there was anything he hated most, it was a traitor.

Looking back down at the picture, his hard gaze softened slightly. Only those who knew him well would be able to tell though. 'Is this really a trick? Could he be alive?' Madara questioned to himself as he got up from his desk and headed back to Hiruzen's office with the report in hand.

Without knocking Madara walked in and shut the door securely behind him. Hiruzen looked up from the report he had been looking at. "I see Panther sent you a report as well. His summon gave me this not long after you left." Sarutobi stated, and puffed his pipe thoughtfully. "What did he report to you?"

"There has been a death in his group that was caused by one his other members who decided to become a traitor." Madara answered simpily as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"He sent me the same thing." Sarutobi replied. "Is there anything else?"

Madara stayed silent for a moment. "I believe this is most like a set up, but they found a file of a few of the members in ROOT. It contained information on my missing great grandchild."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What does it say?"

"Just the minimum. His name, Kioshi Uzumaki Namikaze. Birth date, October tenth. That's it." Madara read the page aloud.

"Hmm... This could be bad. At least now we have proof that for sure Danzo has the boy." Sarutobi said quietly, though more to himself.

Madara raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You don't really believe that this could be true, do you? It was too easily found."

"I know Danzo well enough to know that he wouldn't just let anyone walk into something of his. He worries to much about people finding out things that he doesn't want let out. He would find it to risky to just let us discover what we have on purpose." Sarutobi explained determinedly.

"Hn. So what's going on then? Are we just getting lucky, or could Danzo just be getting careless?" Madara asked somewhat sarcastically.

Sarutobi sighed. "I honestly don't know. Either someone is helping us, or trying to kill two birds with one stone. We could all be in trouble if someone if after us all. There's no telling what they could do to the child if I'm correct."

Madara felt uneasiness run through him. He didn't like what Hiruzen was implying, even if the child may not actually be alive. "Do you think they're out to hurt Kioshi to get at me? I don't see why they would go through all this trouble."

"There are to many possibilities right now. All we can do now is wait, and see what happens. Though I have a feeling that we should be prepared to fight anytime." Sarutobi stated.

Madara nodded in understanding, and stood up. "This may not be needed, but... I have a request. If there is someone out to harm us, then there is a chance they will try to get to Izuna too. That boy, Kakashi, he is still in ANBU, correct?"

"Yes, he is. I don't think he plans to retire from it anytime soon." Sarutobi answered, and waited for Madara to continue even though he knew what the man was going to ask.

"Would it be possible for him to start guarding Izuna?" Madara questioned. He hated asking for that boy to do anything for him, but Izuna would need protection when he could not be there. Kakashi was the best choice.

"He will be back in two days from his mission. I'll speak to him then." Hiruzen replied with a smile.

Choosing to say nothing else, Madara walked out of Hiruzen's office and to his desk. There was work to be done, but he doubted he would be able to focus on it.

_-The Academy: Lunch Time-_

Izuna stretched as he stood up from his desk. The work was pretty easy since it was the first day of school, but sitting in the desk for hours made him stiff. He was definitely looking forward to the lessons when they were would be outside.

"That was dull." Sasuke commented.

Izuna shrugged, and they headed outside with their lunches. They sat underneath a tree in the shade, and began eating.

It was surprisingly peaceful. Izuna doubted it would stay that was though once everyone got over the awkwardness of the first day. He could tell this because the day was only half over and people were already getting restless. He didn't care as long as they left him out of any trouble they decided to cause.

He would admit that he would love to pull some pranks. Harmless ones of course, but even so it would get him into more trouble than it was worth. The punishment he had been given for the last time he pulled a prank was enough to make him think twice before doing it. It really hadn't been that bad, however his ojiichan was scary when angered. Mercy was out of the question when he was.

Getting into trouble just wouldn't be worth it. Especially at school where he could tarnish his ojiichan's image, and get pulled out of school. Izuna kicked the thoughts out of his head.

Having nothing better to do, he looked around the yard as he munched on a rice ball. Everyone was talking with their friends. Everyone but one person.

It was Shino, the boy from the Aburame clan. The boy was extremely quiet, and as far as he knew Shino didn't have many friends. Seeing him sitting alone showed that he didn't. He knew that the boy's clan fought with insects and allowed them to live inside them. He didn't think that it was fair that people refused to have anything to do with them just because of that.

"Hey, Sasuke." Izuna gestured over at Shino. "Lets go sit with him."

Sasuke looked at Izuna curiously, his nose wrinkled slightly. "Why? Lunch is going to be over in a few minutes. We won't have time to do anything."

"Don't be like that. I want to make friends with people besides those in the Uchiha clan, so either you go over there with me, or I'll go by myself." Izuna huffed, giving Sasuke a small glare.

When Sasuke made no sign that he would come along, Izuna stood up with a growl. "See you later then."

Before he could get far, he felt a hand grab his wrist. "I'm coming." Sasuke grumbled and released him.

Shino curiously observed the two boys that were approaching him. Most people tended to stay away from he and his clansmen due to their bugs. When people were around them they seemed to be uncomfortable, and were eager to get away. It made no sense to him as to why these two Uchiha boys would be approaching him.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit with you?" Izuna asked, giving the boy a smile. A year ago he never would have come up to someone like this. Being around people had made him nervous which had caused him to be shy around those he didn't know. A few months after his ojiichan adopted him he had come out of his shell and was no longer afraid of being around a lot of people.

"It is fine." Shino answered after a minute. He sensed no hostility from either of the boys, despite the other Uchiha's look which was in the typical Uchiha sneer. That was Sasuke Uchiha if he remembered correctly, and the one who greeted him was Izuna Uchiha.

"So... how come you're sitting over here by yourself?" Izuna asked once he sat down. He was in front of Shino a few feet away, and Sasuke took a seat next to him.

"I enjoy the quiet." Shino answered simpily, and returned to his food.

"The quiet is nice, but to me it can be lonely." Izuna replied, attempting to keep up a conversation. It didn't help that Sasuke refused to say anything to help him.

Shino remained silent as he tried to figure out what the two could possibly want from him. He had no intention in letting the two think he was gullible enough to fall for tricks. They would regret messing with him if they tried anything.

Izuna mostly rambled on for the rest of lunch, attempting to make the boy a friend, though he wasn't having much luck. Shino didn't seem to be interested in what he had to say, but he had a feeling the boy was paying more attention than he was letting on.

"Well see you later. Come sit with us tomorrow if you want." Izuna offered as they headed back to class. He hoped the boy would take his offer.

Once again Shino didn't say anything. He wasn't sure of what to make of the boy. He was interesting to say the least, or at least more than his scowling cousin. Perhaps he would take the boy's offer tomorrow so he could make a full evaluation of him. He would figure the young Uchiha out.

_-After School-_

Izuna hurried out of the school building with Sasuke to avoid getting ran into by the other children who were rushing out of their classrooms. He looked around for his ojiichan, but only spotted Shiusi. He could feel the disappointment creeping up inside of him. He once again pushed it down, and ran over to Shiusi after saying a quick goodbye to Sasuke, who headed to the Uchiha Compound.

"Hey kiddo." Shiusi greeted and ruffled his hair. "How was your day?"

Izuna slapped his hand away from his hair. "It was good. A little boring, but good. I think a may have a new friend."

"That's good. What's his name?" Shiusi asked curiously. He was sure his cousin could make friends with anyone if they got to know him. It was hard not to like the kid.

"His name is Shino. He's from the Aburame clan." Izuna answered with a grin as they started walking.

Shiusi looked fairly surprised. He listened with interest as his cousin went on about his day. They continued to talk until they got to the house.

The next few hours passed by rather quickly for Izuna. It wasn't until after dinner when Madara finally arrived home. Anyone who knew the man well could see he was exhausted.

After saying goodbye to Shiusi, Madara proceeded to question Izuna about his day. He seemed pleased that he was trying to make friends with people from other clans. He had told Izuna that it would benefit him in the long run.

"Don't pester him though if he doesn't wish to befriend you. They can be dangerous when provoked even at your age." Madara said.

"I won't bother him. He didn't seem annoyed that we were sitting with him, but he didn't really show much of anything. He barely said anything." Izuna replied.

"That isn't surprising. The Aburame clan members tend to be very quiet. That's what makes them dangerous though, since you can never tell what they are doing or thinking." Madara said, with a somewhat thoughtful look.

Finally after an hour of talking Madara declared that it was bedtime. "It's late and already passed your bedtime. Don't argue." Madara scolded when Izuna attempted to talk him into letting him stay up.

Izuna pouted, but did as told. "Goodnight." Izuna said as Madara tucked him in.

"Goodnight, Izuna." Madara replied as he left the room, and shut the door behind him.

He quickly changed once he got to his own room, and blissfully crawled into his soft bed. He always looked forward to sleep after a long day. It was only a matter of minutes until he fell asleep.

He however opened his eyes a second later, and was in a place he had only been once before. The sinister fog was once again swarmed around him in the chilling atmosphere. His lungs protested as it got harder to breath once again.

"Hello again, aniki." Izuna, his younger brother, greeted him with a smile.

Author's Note: Finally an update. Once again I didn't mean to wait this long, but school is taking most of my time. So please be patient with me. Before I go into my comments, who also went "I knew it!" when Tobi was finally said to be Obito?

The only thing I really want to go over in this chapter is the fangirls. I changed the whole school system thing so then characters won't be so pathetic when they leave the academy. There will be no character bashing in this. Sakura is how she is now because at this time she is still very immature.

I had someone comment that I was turning Naruto into a side character. I'm not trying to, but you guys have to understand that Madara and Naruto are both main characters. Right now in the story Madara is doing the more important stuff, so it's focusing on him a little more than Naruto. After the beginning the story will focus the most on Naruto. If you don't like that then your going to have to get over it.

Well, I think thats all. Like usual if you have a question review. Be nice though. Flames only make you look stupid. Until next chapter, goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10 Author Note

Hey, guys. Sorry but this isn't a chapter.

First off, I want to say I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to update my stories. I've gone through a pretty bad year, which has made it a bit impossible to write very often, so I hope you guys can forgive me. I have more time now so I'm hoping to get back to updating regularly again. It depends on school though, since it takes most of my time.

This note is mostly to say that the next chapter is almost done since I've taken so long to finally get back to continuing my fanfics. I went through and fixed up the grammar in some of the chapters which will be reposted once I post the latest chapter.

Thank you everyone who has stuck around and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy this story. If you guys have questions about anything feel free to PM me.


End file.
